Separated Love
by Evelyne Rayn
Summary: Ketika semua pilihan tidak untuk dipilih...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Separated Love**

**Cast: **

® **Louise Lambrecth Kim / L (Acted by Kim Myung-Soo Infinite)**

® **Evelyne Jo / Jo Min-Hee (OC)**

**Subcast:**

® **Richard Kim (Acted by Kim Hyun-Joong SS501)**

® **Kevin Clark (Secret actor *smirk*)**

® **Chris Redhood (Secret too)**

® **Bryan Ailmound (Yeah, secret)**

**Genre: Fantasy - Romance**

**This part owned by CRA.**

**Welcome, L.**

Evelyne Jo mengernyit sambil menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pada lelaki—yang sepertinya—tampan yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Lelaki itu terus melihat-lihat kondisi motornya tanpa benar-benar memeriksanya yang langsung membuat Evelyne paham bahwa motornya itu sedang bermasalah dan membuat lelaki itu harus terjebak di tempat yang asing. Kasihan sekali. Jadi karena iba, Evelyne mengangkat badannya dan melempar majalah yang dibacanya tadi ke sembarang tempat. Tapi ia tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lelaki itu. Bukannya sekarang ini sedang marak penculikan dengan modus seperti itu? Jadi, kalau ia sudah mendengar modus itu, kenapa sekarang malah berniat meladeninya? Dengan gagasan itu, ia malah lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya masuk rumah. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat berbalik, pandangan lelaki itu bertumpukan dengan pandangannya.

Evelyne masih menatapnya ketika lelaki yang motornya bermasalah itu tidak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya. Oh tidak, sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkannya. Tapi mau tidak mau dia menyeret kakinya ke gerbang rumahnya dengan sikap siaga.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan motormu?" tanyanya ketika sudah mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat di depan lelaki itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah lelaki itu menatapnya kaget.

"Ada apa? Dan, tolong jangan berbuat aneh-aneh pada seorang perempuan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo" Dan ya, Evelyne hanya berniat melindungi dirinya dengan kebohongan, walaupun pada kenyataannya, memasang kuda-kuda saja ia tidak pernah bisa.

Evelyne menatap wajah lelaki di depannya yang tak kunjung bicara. Ia meneliti wajahnya. Dan, sial. Itu adalah wajah lelaki paling sempurna yang pernah ia saksikan selama delapan belas tahun dia menghirup oksigen. Hidungnya yang mancung seperti dengan sengaja di letakkan diantara tulang pipinya yang—99% akan—menonjol ketika ia berbicara sedikit saja. Dan, oh.. itu pasti akan sangat manis.

Ketika Evelyne sudah berhasil mengerjapkan matanya, lelaki di hadapannya tidak lagi menatapnya, ia menyeringai dengan tatapan puas. Apa ini? Apakah lelaki itu sudah merasa berhasil menghipnotisnya? Oh, tapi kenapa Evelyne masih bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan kesadaran maksimal?

"Tidak, Nona. Aku tidak menghipnotismu" seringaian lelaki itu menghilang lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan motornya dan mengomel.

Evelyne berdehem dan setelah memastikan lelaki ini sepertinya bukan seperti yang televisi siarkan, ia mulai maju dan ikut-ikut memeriksa motor lelaki yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu. "Jadi ada apa dengan motormu, Tuan?" ia mulai memeriksa motor itu. Tipe motor yang sangat keren dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Motor itu berwarna merah mencolok yang ntah kenapa benar-benar menghadirkan aura api di sekitarnya, knalpotnya mancung di pangkalnya seperti terompet tahun baru yang mendongak ke langit dengan ekstrem, dan setelah memeriksa sedikit bagian motornya, ia sempat menahan nafas ketika mendapati ada sayap hitam yang disembunyikan di kedua sisi motor.

Setelah selesai dengan pengaguman diam-diamnya, Evelyne berdehem karena tidak mau terlihat norak dengan mengagumi sebuah motor. Ia membuka mulutnya tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang tersenyum bangga, "sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, bensinnya habis. Aku rasa itu saja" Evelyne membasahi bibirnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan arahannya untuk berjalan lurus saja maka akan menemukan penjual bensin eceran. Tapi lelaki itu lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya…geli? Apa ada yang konyol? Apa malah lelaki ini sedang mencoba menghipnotis lewat mata? Atau malah….

Belum selesai dengan asumsinya, lelaki misterius itu bergerak menengok jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Evelyne sembari menyeringai. "Sudah sepuluh menit. Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar menyadari kehadiranku, kau melihat—"

"Iya iya. Aku atas perwakilan perumahan ini memohon maaf karena tetanggaku sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat membantumu dan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu walaupun mereka berlalu lalang di dekatmu.." Evelyne mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa menyadari lelaki itu sedang mengulum senyum tertarik, "…mereka baik. Hanya saja penjahat dengan modus sepertimu tadi sudah menjadi pembicaraan paling ramai di perumahaan ini. Mangkanya mereka begitu" Evelyne kembali menghela nafas panjang dan lelaki di depannya hanya diam seperti sengaja menunggu Evelyne puas mengoceh, "Oh maaf, aku banyak mengomel. Tapi, apa yang bisa kubantu? Perlukah aku mengantarmu ke tempat pembelian bensin?"

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum menyesal dan membuat Evelyne membuat kesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu tidak membawa uang untuk membeli bensin. Dan ia semakin yakin melihat lelaki itu tidak membawa apapun di tangannya, di motornya, atau di manapun.

Evelyne menghela nafas—sudah ketiga kalinya sejak lelaki ini di hadapannya— lalu melangkahkan kaki ke rumahnya tanpa bicara apapun tapi ketika ia sampai di ambang gerbang rumahnya ia berhenti lalu berbalik, "Tunggu di sini, Tuan. Aku akan mengambil uang"

Perempuan itu menggerutu sambil mengumpat ketika berhasil membawa uangnya dan akan keluar dari rumahnya. Oh benar-benar, kenapa dia sial sekali? Ia sungguh tidak pernah memiliki mimpi suci untuk memberikan sedikit saja uang sakunya kepada orang yang baru lima belas menit lalu ia kenal. Oh salah, bukan ia kenal, tapi ia lihat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya, tidak tahu latar belakangnya, tidak tahu…

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau—" Evelyne tidak berhasil melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tercekat di kerongkongan. Apa yang lelaki ini lakukan di ruang tamunya? Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan.. Oh tidak, dia telah memasukkan seorang penculik ke dalam rumahnya. Oh tidak, sejak kapan ia berubah jadi bodoh? Bukankah lebih baik tadi dia membiarkan lelaki itu di luar lalu mati terkapar tertabrak UFO?

Lelaki yang ditatap Evelyne dengan shock itu malah tertawa renyah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Namaku Louise Lambrecth Kim, Nona Konyol yang berpikir UFO masih memiliki kemungkinan menabrak menusia tiba-tiba."

Evelyne terlalu shock untuk melihat lelaki itu, sampai ia tidak memperdulikan namanya yang ternyata bermarga korea—sama dengannya— dan bahkan kenyataan bahwa lelaki ini baru saja membaca pikirannya tentang UFO. "Keluar kau dari rumuahku, Tuan Lou..Lui… Ah terserah. Keluar!" ia mengatakan itu dengan lirih tapi dengan penekanan takut apabila ibunya bangun dan jantungan melihat orang asing masuk rumahnya.

"Panggil aku L juga tidak apa-apa" sahut lelaki yang ternyata bersedia dipanggil dengan satu huruf abjad L, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersedia keluar dari rumah Evelyne dan membuat perempuan itu dongkol sepenuh nyawanya.

Evelyne menghela nafas—Oh tunggu, ini sudah keempat kalinya— "KELUAR!" ia beteriak tak terkendali sampai ibunya lari terbirit-birit menghampirinya sedangkan L tetap pada posisinya dan membuat Evelyne melotot tak percaya.

Ibunya memegangi dadanya sendiri dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK DI WAKTU TIDURKU, LYNE?!". Dan Nyonya Jo langsung menggerutu ketika nafasnya malah terengah sehabis meneriaki anaknya.

"Apa? Maksudku.. Apa eomma tidak.. itu.." Evelyne mengerjapkan matanya bingung sambil menunjuk tempat L terkutuk sedang bersandar sambil menyeringai. "Eomma eomma.. jeongmal? Aish.. Neo.." tanpa sadar ia mulai mengomel dalam bahasa korea yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas ibunya dan L yang tertawa lebar.

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar. Sudahlah. Mungkin kau berhalusinasi. Lebih baik kau tidur" Nyonya Jo pergi dan masih tetap menggerutu tak percaya anaknya tiba-tiba menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak belajar. Oh tidak, gagasan seperti itu tidak pernah benar.

"Baiklah, Tuan—"

"L" sambung L sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"YA! Kau tidak perlu bertindak tidak sopan sekalipun eomma tidak melihatmu" Evelyne kembali mengomel dalam bahasa korea lalu dia bersiap mentranslatenya ke bahasa inggris ketika L malah menjawabnya dengan bahasa korea juga.

"Arraseyo. Mianhaeyo" tukasnya singkat tapi tidak berniat menurunkan kakinya.

Evelyne yang lelah berdiri mengambil inisiatif duduk di ujung sofa—sejauh mungkin dari L— dan mulai menginterogasi tamu invisible-nya itu. Ia memang tahu bahwa ia bisa melihat hal tabu, tapi ia rasa ia sudah kehilangan kemampuan itu ketika dua tahun yang lalu ia menolak diberi kemampuan merepotkan itu. Jadi sekarang, kenapa ini terjadi lagi?

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa perlu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti kenapa kau bisa tidak terlihat oleh ibuku dan sebagainya. Ia mengerutkan keningya, "seingatku aku sudah kehilangan kemampuan dua tahun yang lalu"

"Kau Evelyne Jo. Aku benar?" L malah balik bertanya dan itu membuat Evelyne kembali dongkol.

"Iya. Jadi kau sekarang mau menjelaskan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau datang? Dan.. ah benar, kenapa kau bisa berbicara bahasa korea? Atau jangan-jangan kau bisa berbicara dengan semua bahasa? Tapi tidak mungkin.. bukankah 'mereka' mempelajari bahasa manusia saja sulit?"

L mengerutkan keningnya, ternyata gadis ini tau banyak. Tentu saja L sudah tahu Evelyne pernah bisa melihat 'mereka' dari hasil mencuri dengar pikirannya. "Aku L, Nona Jo" L mengangkat tangannya sebelum gadis itu memprotes "Aku datang karena seseorang memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ash atau aku dipaksa? Ya dipaksa!" wajahnya berubah muram ketika mengatakan itu, tapi tak urung ia melanjutkan penjelasannya "aku bisa bahasa korea, karena aku selalu mempelajari bahasa manusia dan benar, aku bisa semua bahasa. Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga bermarga korea, sama sepertimu"

Alis Evelyne terangkat, "memangnya kenapa kalau kau bermarga korea? Apakah berpengaruh? Seingatku 'mereka' memilih nama sendiri—bahkan tidak punya nama—ketika turun ke bumi"

"Aku berbeda" tukasnya "Dan tolong, biarkan aku tidur, dimana saja"

Bibir Evelyne mengerucut dan pandangannya menerawang seperti berpikir keras, "apakah kau tembus di kulit manusia?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kalau aku sedang mengendalikan kekuatanku" jawab L tak sabar ingin segera memejamkan matanya.

"Berarti kalau kau tidur kau tidak sedang mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Berarti…" Evelyne mendengus "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur di kamarku"

L mengangkat badannya dan menyeret kakinya mendekati Evelyne dan berhenti di sampingnya membuat gadis itu bingung,

"Apa?"

L memutar bola matanya, "Kejutan, Nona Jo. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kamarmu" katanya dengan nada malas.

"Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya kau benar-benar berbeda sampai tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu seperti yang biasa 'mereka' lakukan" omelnya sambil berjalan beiringan dengan L.

"Sudah kubilang"

"Tapi omong-omong aku masih ingin tahu, untuk apa kau datang kemari? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Memaksamu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil menerawang.

"Setelah aku bangun nanti" sahut L singkat.

"Baiklah" Evelyne berhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tapi L yang berjalan sambil memejamkan mata melanjutkan langkahnya sampai Evelyne terkikik dan berdoa dalam hati semoga lelaki—maksudnya, makhluk berjenis kelamin lelaki— itu mati tertabrak dinding. Dan karena L mendengar pikiran itu, ia langsung berhenti dan secepat kilat menembus dinding kamar Evelyne. Antara ingin cepat berbaring atau malu.

* * *

Evelyne membuka gerbang rumahnya setelah selesai berpamitan dengan ibunya hanya dengan berteriak karena Nyonya Jo memang sedang berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan setelah menutup gerbangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti begitu mendapati L berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding rumah di depannya. Seingatnya, makhluk itu masih tidur tadi, dan karena tidak ingin direpotkan, ia tidak membangunkannya. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan L di sana?

"Oh oh. Jadi itu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" L melangkah mendekati Evelyne lalu menarik tas punggung perempuan itu sambil berjalan sehingga membuat Evelyne mau tidak mau mengikuti langkahnya. "tidak sopan sekali. Apakah kau tidak tahu, aku bisa terlihat oleh manusia ketika tidur? Ibumu bisa saja melihatku"

Mata Evelyne melebar lalu ia mengibaskan tangan L dari tasnya, "benarkah? Oh sepertinya benar. Kau memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Menyusahkan" Evelyne melirihkan satu kata terakhirnya, tapi L sudah mendengarnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sekolah?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpamu"

Kalau kata-kata tadi dikatakan pria normal, mungkin Evelyne sudah terbang sekarang. Tapi karena sekarang L yang mengatakannya, ia jadi tidak paham apa maksudnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

L mendengus tapi tak urung menjelaskan "Itu salah satu bagian hukumanku. Selama di duniamu, aku hanya bisa mengunjungi tempat dimana ada kau di sekitarnya"

"Oh, tidak. Neraka!" Evelyne menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Evelyne Jo!"

Perempuan yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu berhenti dan juga membuat L berhenti bersamaan. Evelyne membalikkan tubuhnya dan sontak melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Kevin Clark, teman sekelasnya yang sebenernya ia tahu memiliki perasaan padanya.

Kevin mengatur nafasnya ketika sampai di depan Evelyne, "Hai"

Evelyne mendengus dalam hati. Padahal dia kan mau menginterogasi L pagi ini, kenapa malah ada Kevin? Dan bukannya ia sudah membohongi Kevin kemarin dengan mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan mengikuti kelas siang? Tapi kenapa lelaki ini malah tersenyum tanpa dosa di depannya? Oh, andaikan UFO bisa datang sekarang, Evelyne ingin terbang ke sekolahnya menaiki UFO daripada naik busway bersama Kevin yang cerewet dan selalu ingin tahu.

L menyeringai di samping Evelyne ketika membaca pikirannya. Oh, ternyata dia perempuan yang terkenal?

"Baiklah. Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" Evelyne memasang senyum palsu lalu mendahului Kevin dan berjalan bersama L yang sekarang invisible.

"Jadi lelaki itu menyukaimu?" Tanya L ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk dibangku Evelyne sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke punggung Kevin.

Evelyne hanya mengangguk malas sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku. Sial, hari ini dia akan sekelas lagi dengan Kevin ditambah pula Chris. Berdoa saja semoga Bryan tidak ikut-ikutan mengambil kelas pagi.

L mengernyit membaca pikiran Evelyne, "siapa itu Chris? Dan Bryan?"

"Sama seperti Kevin. Tapi sialnya, Chris duduk tepat di depanku dan Bryan duduk tepat di belakangku. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti membaca pikiranku?" Evelyne mendengus kesal lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke luar kelasnya sedangkan L hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tapi sejenak kemudian, bahunya merosot melihat Chris dan Bryan memasuki kelas bersamaan.

"Ah kasian kau, Nona Jo. Ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu"

Evelyne tidak membalas omongan L karena sekarang Chris dan Bryan sudah mengurungnya. Daripada ia dituduh gila karena berbicara dengan udara, lebih baik dia diam.

"Apa kabarmu Evelyne?"

Evelyne hanya diam dan pura-pura tidur mendengar sapaan Chris. Liat saja, pasti sebentar lagi Bryan menyambar.

"Kau ini. Jangan menganggu Babe-ku. Dia sepertinya sedang lelah" Bingo! Bryan benar-benar menyambar dengan kalimat seenaknya sendiri.

Babe, babe, babe, babe kepalamu, pikir Evelyne kesal. L hanya tertawa lebar walaupun hanya Evelyne yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat Evelyne dongkol.

_Hey, Tuan Kim, apakah kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi dari pikiran ke pikiran? Jadi aku tetap bisa mengomelimu tanpa akan dianggap orang gila, _pikir Evelyne seenaknya sendiri, yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada makhluk kasat mata di sebelahnya.

L mengernyit, tapi tiba-tiba Evelyne bisa mendengar suara L di otaknya. _Kau hebat, kau juga bisa melakukan ini ternyata. Baiklah, tentu saja bisa. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa memecah otakmu untuk belajar matematika sekaligus berbicara denganku._

Evelyne tertegun. Bukan karena suara L. Tapi karena dia sendiri baru ingat kalau dia akan bertemu guru matematika sekarang, guru yang memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk halus. Jadi dia kembali menyuarakan pikirannya panik, _L kau harus pergi sekarang, guru matematikaku bisa melihatmu! Ia pasti akan mengusirmu! Malahan menyakitimu!_

L kembali mengerutkan dahinya tapi akhirnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut ia menghilang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Evelyne hampir keluar.

Oh betapa indahnya bisa teleportasi seperti itu, batin Evelyne.

* * *

"Oh Tuhan!" Richard menghentikan aktifitas bercerminnya setelah melihat bayangan lain di cerminnya.

Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap sebal, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Louise?"

L hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu malah berbaring di ranjang kakaknya itu. Ia menutup matanya mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya yang sangat terbatas akhir-akhir ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan Jo Min-Hee? Astaga, bagaimana kalau ibu sampai tahu kau di sini? Lalu lelaki yang akan kau bantu, kau sudah menemuinya?" Richard langsung menghujani adiknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

L membuka matanya dengan malas dan duduk di ujung ranjang kakaknya, "Richard, kau harus turun ke bumi untuk memperbaiki motorku"

Richard mengernyit sambil menatap adiknya tak percaya. Dari sekian pertanyaan yang ia luncurkan, tidak ada satupun yang dijawab dan malah memerintah yang lain? Oh, benar-benar L.

"Dan, Richard, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa aku harus turun ke bumi padahal pengadilanpun belum dimulai ditambah lagi aku sama sekali tidak pernah meniduri Miranda atau apapun yang ia tuduhkan padaku.. kenapa, Richard?

Richard berdiri lalu melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di samping L. Ia menepuk pelan pundak adiknya, "Kau tahu kan kalau ibu Miranda itu mempunyai kekuasaan tinggi atas pengadilan dan bahkan kita—yang anaknya seorang bangsawanpun—tetap tidak mengalahi kekuasaan pengadilan. Dan lagi, ibu tidak mungkin membiarkanmu datang ke pengadilan, L"

L mendengus kesal, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Takut kau akan mendengar yang tidak ingin didengar dan bisa menghancurkan Skyflotic dengan cepat"

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan Negeri Skyflotic ini"

"Ya Ampun L, jangan sampai ada orang yang mendengar kau berkata begini atau kau akan dipenggal"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak takut dipenggal"

Richard mengendikkan bahu mengalah, "Dan omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah peraturannya, kau hanya bisa berada di dekat Jo Min-Hee?"

L mengernyit, "Jo Min-Hee? Itu nama korea Evelyne Jo?" Richard mengangguk cepat membalas pertanyaan L membuat adiknya itu kembali memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kakaknya, "Eh… ah! Tadi dia memintaku pergi karena dia sedang ada pelajaran Matematika, katanya guru Matematika itu bisa melihatku dan akan mengusir lalu menyakitiku, jadi aku pergi atas perintahnya. Itu kan diperbolehkan" tukasnya.

Richard mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Ah! Richard sepertinya aku harus kembali. Astaga, sakit sekali rasanya, jiwaku dipaksa pindah" rutuk L sambil berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Richard karena kekuatan teleportasinya bisa saja membawa kakaknya ikut serta kalau terlalu dekat.

L melirik ke dinding yang dipajang kalander dan ada lingkaran merah di salah satu angkanya, itu tanggal besok. Kemudian anak itu benar-benar menghilang dari kamar Richard.

* * *

Evelyne mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa selera akibat dua makhluk yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan sedang melahap makanannya dengan cepat sampai belepotan di sana sini, yah tentu saja Bryan dan Chris. Untung saja hari ini tidak ditambah dengan Kevin. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan anak itu, karena wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan pulang tiba-tiba ketika ia sempat dipanggil oleh guru matematika tadi. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Yang penting sekarang, yang duduk di sebelahnya bukan Kevin. Ia reflex menoleh ke samping dan mendapati L sudah duduk di sana sambil menyeringai senang melihat Evelyne kesal.

_Senang sekali melihatmu kesal, Nona Jo. Jadi apakah kau ingin kabur?_

Evelyne mengacuhkan makanannya dan memutar bola matanya meremehkan.

_Kau meremehkanku? Aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu hilang dari tempat ini, kau mau membuktikan?_

Evelyne malah tersenyum menantang dan membuat L menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Evelyne membuat perempuan itu tergelitik. Tangan L tidak sepenuhnya tembus dari tangannya, tapi lebih seperti sedang menggenggam kumpulan benang halus yang dingin menyegarkan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di persimpangan Myeongdong-gu yang ramai dan dipenuhi pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai dipenuhi barang-barang dengan brand ternama.

Evelyne menganga, "ini di Korea?"

L mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

L menoleh ke arah Evelyne dan mendapati perempuan itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kenapa apanya?"

Beberapa detik kemudian gurat wajah Evelyne berubah. Dan L bersumpah, ia sempat melihat gurat sedih tadi. Tapi mungkin saja ia salah liat, karena sekarang Evelyne sudah memasang tampang murka, "Kenapa kau membawaku kabur ketika jam sekolah L?!"

"Hah? Bukankah kau tadi yang menyuruhku?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin kembali sekarang" Evelyne menggenggam kedua tangan L sambil memandangnya minta belas kasih "Ayo kita kembali"

L tidak merespon dan sekarang mereka berdua malah menjadi pusat pandangan orang-orang yang lewat membuat L terkekeh kecil. L memaklumi tatapan mereka. Siapa yang tidak terganggu dengan anak perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah sedang berdiri di depan seorang lelaki tampan sambil memegangi tangannya?

Evelyne terlonjak ketika menyadari tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan segera menyentakkan genggamannya, "kau terlihat? Astaga. Kau benar-benar…"

"Itu lebih baik daripada orang-orang melihat perempuan gila yang mengenggam udara kosong dan memandang oksigen dengan memelas, kan?" balas L lalu mengenggam tangan Evelyne.

Perempuan itu senang. Bukan karena tangannya yang digenggam, tentu saja karena ia mengira akan dibawa kembali ke sekolahnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah L menarik tangannya masuk ke salah satu butik di sana.

"Tenang saja, uangku banyak" tukas L setelah melihat ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak di wajah Evelyne.

"Uangku juga banyak dalam bentuk Won" tambahnya ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir itu tidak hilang juga.

"Tapi aku tetap saja tidak suka berbelanja baju di butik mahal seperti ini" balas Evelyne keras kepala.

L menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan kau yang berbelanja, tapi aku. Kau temani aku saja"

Evelyne membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan semakin membelalak lagi ketika L malah mengambil gaun perempuan, "Kau punya selera yang unik, L"

"Cobalah" tukas L sembari mengulurkan gaun selutut dengan tali-tali rumit yang indah berwarna peach.

Evelyne mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hidungnya sendiri, "Aku?"

"Cepatlah" L menjejalkan gaun itu ke tangan Evelyne lalu mendorongnya ke ruang ganti.

Evelyne menyeret kakinya setengah tidak ikhlas sambil menggerutu mulai mengganti pakaiannya, "Astaga, makhluk apa yang sungguh semerepotkan ini?"

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Evelyne keluar perlahan dengan tak acuh dari ruang ganti. L menepuk tangannya puas, "Kau sangat cantik memakai itu" lalu L mulai menarik tangan Evelyne ke kasir dan membayar baju yang dipakainya.

"L tunggu sebentar, bagaimana dengan seragam sekolahku di sana?!"

"Ah benar" L mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu pegawai perempuan di sana, "Tolong bungkus seragam sekolah yang ada di ruang ganti itu"

Pegawai itu malah menganga tidak merespon membuat Evelyne memutar bola matanya. Pada akhirnya Evelyne memilih melangkah ke ruang ganti sendiri daripada menunggu orang menganga. Tapi tidak jadi karena L justru menahan tangan Evelyne.

"Dimana managermu?! Kenapa ada pegawai yang tidak professional sepertimu?! Cepat kerjakan atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada manager?!" L berseru membuat seluruh pengunjung butik kaget, terutama Evelyne.

Pegawai itu langsung tersadar dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil menyuarakan kata maaf lalu sambil menunduk, ia mulai melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang ganti dan membungkus seragam Evelyne kemudian memberikannya kepada L sambil tetap membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Ah udara di Korea memang sangat menyegarkan" sahut L begitu sudah keluar di butik itu.

Sedangkan Evelyne malah memandang ke dalam butik dengan pandangan minta maaf, "kau tahu, kau tidak perlu sekeras itu. Kasihan dia…" bisiknya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang mengerjakan tugas pegawai toko" jawabnya singkat.

Kali ini Evelyne merasa perlu terbang, tapi lagi-lagi harus ditunda mengingat L ini bukan makhluk sebangsa dengannya.

"Jadi, setelah ini, apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang berkencan?"

Tanpa sadar pipi Evelyne memanas dan ia mengibaskan tangannya sendiri berharap akan membantu mengembalikan suhu pipinya. Dan itu karena Evelyne belum pernah melakukan kencan dengan siapapun, tentu saja dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Makan es krim lalu melakukan adegan saling mencolek es krim satu sama lain….mungkin? Ntahlah..

L mengernyit aneh, "Makan es krim itu boleh-boleh saja tapi saling mencolek? Apa itu juga adegan inti?"

Evelyne langsung salah tingkah begitu menyadari kebodohannya. Astaga, dia lupa L bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita saling mencolekkan es krim, chagi.." kata L sembari menggenggam tangan Evelyne dan menggiring perempuan dengan wajah semerah tomat itu berjalan mencari café yang menjual es krim.

Evelyne mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, "Tunggu tunggu. Kau barusan memanggilku apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" ketika Evelyne membuka mulut hendak mendebat, L memotongnya, "Nah kita sudah sampai.." lalu lelaki itu menarik tangan Evelyne lembut memasuki café itu.

Setelah mereka berdua memesan es krim masing-masing, Evelyne mulai penasaran dengan L dan dia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan urusan membolos sekolahnya hari ini.

"Jadi L.." omongan Evelyne terputus ketika pelayan café datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Evelyne menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Jadi kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba merusuhi hidupku?"

L menyendok es krimnya lalu menelannya sebelum akhirnya berkata panjang lebar, "Aku dihukum dari negeriku yang berada di planet lain, Skyflotic. Dan sialnya, aku dihukum untuk turun ke bumi menemui seorang lelaki yang sepertinya membutuhkanku"

Evelyne menunda memasukkan es krim ke mulutnya, "kau disuruh menemui lelaki tetapi kenapa malah merusuhi hidupku?"

L mengendikkan bahu sambil mengemut sendok es krimnya, "Ntahlah. Mungkin sesuatu yang dibutuhkan lelaki itu ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Lalu kenapa kau dihukum?"

"Miranda—gadis gila yang mengejar-ngejarku—menuduhku menghamilinya padahal aku menyentuhnyapun jijik. Tapi karena ibunya sangat berkuasa di pengadilan Skyflotic, sangat mudah untuk membuatku kalah. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku menjalani hukuman ini"

Evelyne menatap L nanar, "Jadi kau di negerimu terkenal playboy dan suka mengumbar kata romantis untuk perempuan?"

L hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. Dalam hati, Evelyne mengambil kesimpulan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia harus berhati-hati dengan makhluk playbloy ini, ia tidak boleh menerbangkan diri tanpa sebab.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, sepertinya tiga bulan ini aku akan lenyap"

Evelyne shock mendengar kata lenyap yang diucapkan L dengan begitu ringan, "Apa maksudmu dengan lenyap?"

"Kalau dalam tiga bulan ini aku tidak berhasil menemukan lelaki yang membutuhkanku itu, jiwaku akan lenyap dari bumi ini maupun Skyflotic.."

"Tapi kalau kau berhasil menemukannya?" potong Evelyne mencari sesuatu yang positif.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemukannya? Tentu saja jiwaku akan tetap hidup. Tapi aku akan hidup di raga lelaki itu dan membantunya melakukan yang ia minta kepadaku selama dua tahun. Dan kalau aku tidak berhasil, jiwaku akan terpisah dari raganya dan menjadi makhluk bumi seutuhnya tanpa bisa kembali ke Skyflotic… Ah itu sangat menyebalkan"

"Ish kenapa kau dari tadi membicarakan 'kalau tidak berhasil'? Bagaimana kalau kau berhasil membantunya?"

"Kalau aku berhasil, tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Skyflotic dan tidak akan turun ke bumi lagi"

Lebih baik kau tidak berhasil melakukannya, pikir Evelyne tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Kau memintaku untuk menjadi makhluk bumi seutuhnya?"

"Aku?!" Evelyne mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Kapan aku memintamu begitu?"

L mengangkat bahunya lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke es krimnya kemudian menempelkan es krim itu ke pipi Evelyne yang mulai memanas, "Ayo kita saling mencolekkan es krim seperti orang kencan.." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

**TBC **

**Next part will be mine either J**

**Sincerely,**

**Hilarious CRA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's try to conquer, then.**

Evelyne merebahkan badannya ke atas ranjang sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, tapi ia mendadak berhenti dan berbalik menatap L yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa kamar Evelyne, "Kau jangan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi!"

L hanya terkekeh dan tidak mengiyakan ancaman Evelyne malah menyeringai misterius, "kita lihat saja nanti"

Evelyne mendengus kesal tapi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara suara shower terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, L mulai memutar otaknya. Bukan tentang bagaimana cara menemukan lelaki yang ada hubungannya dengan perintah ini, tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa pergi ke Skyflotic besok supaya ia bisa menghadiri pengadilan itu? Ia sampai sekarang tidak habis pikir, kenapa pengadilan yang memproses hukuman untuk dirinya malah tidak melibatkan dirinya dalam proses pengadilannya? Sungguh mencurigakan dan membuat ia semakin bersemangat untuk menyelinap ke sidang itu besok.

Evelyne yang sudah keluar sejak tadi masih terus memperhatikan kerutan di dahi L yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Perempuan itu tidak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih mengutak-atik ponsel yang ia abaikan seharian ini. Dan seperti yang ia duga, banyak pesan maupun miscall yang menghantui. Tidak perlu meminum susu tiga kali sehari untuk tahu siapa pelaku pengirim pesan-pesan itu, tentu saja tiga penggemar fanatiknya.

Ia mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan nama Kevin Clark di deretan inbox dan miscall list-nya. Tapi ia segera saja memaklumi itu. Toh tadi ketika ia kabur, Kevin juga sudah tidak ada di sekolah, jadi kemungkinan besar Kevin tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

**Babe, kau kamana? Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa suara? Apakah kau diculik hantu?!**

Evelyne mendengus membaca pesan agresif yang dikirimkan Bryan. Lalu jarinya mengarahkan ke pesan bawahnya, masih dari Bryan.

**Besok akan ada banyak ulangan. Kau harus bersiap. Si botak bilang ini untuk menyiapkan ujian kita yang tinggal dua bulan lagi. Jadi, selain harus belajar, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit. Dan lagi…**

Evelyne memutuskan untuk tidak membaca kelanjutannya, karena ia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa yang selanjutnya pasti yang tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia harus belajar, karena besok ada ulangan, dan dari cara Bryan mengirimkan sms 'banyak ulangan' berarti semua pelajaran besok akan menjadi ulangan. Sial.

Ketika perempuan itu sudah mau mengangkat badannya, ia kembali duduk dan kembali membaca sms tepat di bawah sms Bryan. Pesan dari Chris.

**Oh damn! Kenapa Mr. Khun sangat tidak adil! Tadi ketika kau menghilang, guru indigo itu tiba-tiba saja masuk kelas dan mengumumkan bahwa ketika ada pelajaran Matematika, kelas kita akan berkelompok…**

Lalu apa masalahnya? Evelyne membatin tapi langsung tahu begitu membaca lanjutannya..

**Dia memutuskan kau sekelompok dengan si Culun Kevin karena kau tadi sama-sama tidak masuk dengan anak itu! Kau bisa mengajukan protes kalau kau tidak mau kok.**

Evelyne menghela nafasnya. Memang benar bahwa Mr. Khun itu adalah guru matematika yang indigo. Dulu saja, hanya Mr. Khun yang tahu bahwa Evelyne bisa melihat makhluk halus tanpa diberitahunya. Dan sejujurnya, sekarang ia jadi agak khawatir ketika Mr. Khun tiba-tiba membentuk kelompok tanpa alasan dan ditambah lagi, ia memasangkan Evelyne dengan si Culun Clark. Oh, sungguh tidak lucu.

"Ada apa?"

Evelyne mendengus ketika sadar bahwa L sudah bangun dari lamunannya, "Kau sudah bangun?" tukasnya dengan nada sakartis.

"Bangun?" L menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku rasa, aku tidak tidur"

"Benar. Kau tidak tidur dan justru baru tahu kalau aku di sini setelah sudah satu jam aku di sini"

"Eh… benar. Aku sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu tadi. Dan aku pikir…"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Tuan Kim" potong Evelyne dengan malas sembari mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dari rak bukunya dan melemparkan satu persatu ke atas meja belajarnya.

L mendecak kesal, "Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang"

Mengatakan apa? Mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan memutuskan untuk menjadi makhluk bumi selamanya?, lagi-lagi Evelyne berpikir tanpa sadar.

Jelas saja kening L langsung berkerut mendengar bunyi pikiran Evelyne, "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Nona"

Hati Evelyne runtuh seketika. Evelyne sadar pikirannya baru saja dibaca. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibaca kan? Hatinya sekarang terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan L. Kenapa harus kata tidak? Seharusnya dia tidak sekasar itu. Dia mengatakan belumpun sudah cukup rasanya.

"Baiklah baiklah" L mengangkat tangannya. "Belum. Aku belum mencintaimu"

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Evelyne dengan cepat dan nada dingin menghantui kalimat tanyanya itu.

"Bisakah kau merelakan aku untuk pergi besok? Besok aku harus—"

"Pergilah sesukamu" tukas Evelyne dengan emosi. Ia memang sedang sakit hati karena ucapan penolakan sebelum penawaran yang dilontarkan L tadi. Dan sekarang dia semakin emosi. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, kau tahu itu. Jadi, kenapa kau harus menggunakan kata 'merelakan' ? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau datang ke bumi bukan karena aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi orang lain"

L menyeringai, "Aku tahu itu, Nona. Tapi kalau saja aku tidak terikat peraturan—"

"Terserah kau. Kau boleh pergi kapanpun kau mau. Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa" potong Evelyne masih dengan emosi yang meluap.

* * *

L tiba di tempat pengadilan dan sudah duduk dengan manis di sebelah kakaknya, Richard. Hari ini kakaknya itu terlihat mengeluarkan burning charismanya pada tingkat maksimum, dengan setelan kemeja putih panjang yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya dan malah memperlihatkan badan sixpacknya dan dengan celana kain hitam. L mendengus kesal, bisa-bisa hakim hari ini akan terpesona dengan kakaknya ini.

Richard yang tidak menyadari kehadiran L terus menatap ke depan dengan tajam. Tempat ibunya duduk sendirian di tengah ruangan. Hari ini Nyonya Kim akan menjadi tersangka—mewakili L yang seharusnya tidak boleh datang hari ini— sekaligus akan membela anaknya itu.

L bergantian menatap bola mata kakaknya lalu ibunya yang sendirian di tengah ruang sidang. Ia mendengus, "Richard berhentilah menatap ibu seperti itu, dia bisa terbakar karena tatapanmu itu"

Richard menoleh dengan enggan dan perlahan. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa L tidak mungkin ada di sini dan mungkin saja suara tadi hanya halusinasinya atau makhluk lain yang bersuara sama seperti adiknya itu. Tapi ketika sudah berhadapan dengan wajah L yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jenaka, tak urung Richard menganga sembari mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri.

Setelah beberap detik mereka bertatapan dan Richard yang memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah liat, akhirnya Richard memekik, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?!"

Sesungguhnya Richard berniat akan menendang adiknya dari ruang sidang ini secepat mungkin. Tapi sudah terlambat, Sang Pengadil sudah menggunakan sihir yang membuat semua orang yang hadir tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya, tanda bahwa sidang sudah dimulai.

Richard melihat Sang Pengadil dengan takut-takut. Sungguh ia takut kalau L sampai mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar. Sebisa mungkin ia memprovokasi otaknya agar mengirimkan perintah untuk menolak sihir Sang Pengadil. Dan bingo! Ia berhasil. Sekarang ia bisa melihat kemanapun sesukanya, termasuk menatap adiknya yang kini tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sang Pengadil mulai membaca keputusan dan Nyonya Kim yang terus mendebatnya.

Tiba-tiba L membuka suara, "Richard, berhentilah menatapku. Aku rasa yang menyihir kita orang tua itu, tapi kenapa bisa kau mengalihkan pandangan darinya? Bantu aku! Aku juga tidak mau melihat orang tua itu terus. Mataku bisa terbakar dan membusuk kalau begini"

Richard terkekeh sekaligus bersyukur, "Paksa otakmu untuk menolak sihirnya"

Kening L terlihat berkerut beberapa detik tapi kemudian ia langsung melihat ke arah Richard sambil melemparkan senyum terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau jadi mendebat begini? Bukankah kita tahu sejak awal, memang seperti ini kan hukuman untuk tindakan melanggar yang dilakukan putra anda?"

L mendecak tidak setuju dengan doktrin yang diucapkan lelaki tua tak berambut, yang merupakan Sang Pengadil hari ini.

"Tentu saja aku mendebatnya, ini tentang L, putraku yang tidak melanggar apapun dan ini hanya tentang Miranda yang melaporkan kejadian tidak sebenarnya.."

L mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dilontarkan ibunya. Mendadak hari ini, L merasa ibunya cantik. Mungkin karena hari ini, ia dibela oleh ibunya, tidak diomeli seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Richard makin memandang L khawatir. Ia ingin meloncat ke tengah ruangan dan meneriaki ibunya agar tidak mengatakan apapun karena L tiba-tiba menyelinap ke sini.

"Selain itu…" Nyonya Kim terlihat menarik nafas. Terlihat bahwa raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih. Raut wajah yang meyakinkan Richard, bahwa sebentar lagi ibunya akan memaparkan…

"Bukankah akan berbahaya kalau L jatuh cinta dengan makhluk bumi—"

"L!" Richard memekik membuat L dengan spontan menoleh ke kakaknya dan membiarkan konsentrasinya pecah. Padahal L baru saja akan memproses apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya L dengan gemas.

Tapi Richard justru tidak menjawab dan hanya mencoba membuat L terperangkap dengan tatapannya. Tidak berhasil karena L hanya menatapnya dengan bosan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke ibunya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin ramuan itu tidak akan cukup ampuh untuk hatinya! Mungkin ramuan itu bisa mengelabuhi ingatannya. Tapi aku yakin intuisinya akan berkemungkinan besar membuatnya—"

"ASTAGA L! YA TUHAN!" Richard kembali memekik dan membuat konsentrasi L terpecah lagi. Walaupun begitu, L tidak menoleh dan tetap berusaha menangkap apa yang dikatakan ibunya di sana. Sepertinya tidak cukup berhasil, karena suara Richard yang berat dan dekat memenuhi indera pendengaran L dan membuat L seperti menonton ibunya berbicara dengan suara Richard yang ngelantur.

Dengan tidak sopannya, L menangkup mulut kakaknya dengan tangan kanannya tanpa berepot-repot menoleh.

"..dan kekuatan itu cukup untuk meluluh lantakkan Skyflotic"

L mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sialan, ini karena Richard yang menganggu, ia jadi mendapatkan informasi terputus-putus. Sekarang kekuatan apa yang meluluh lantakkan Skyflotic?

L melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Richard dan langsung saja membuat kakaknya itu marah besar.

"Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti, Nyonya. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menghukum orang yang salah. Dan seperti yang diumumkan sebelumnya, Louise Lambrecth Kim akan menjalani hukumannya mulai hari ini" putus Sang Pengadil.

L merutuk frustasi dan dia sudah bersiap memarahi balik kakaknya ketika tiba-tiba saja jiwanya dipaksa untuk berpindah. Sial. Apa lagi ini? Bukankan wanita itu sudah mengusirnya kemarin malam?

* * *

"APA?!" tanpa sadar L langsung menyemprot Evelyne begitu sampai di depan perempuan itu.

Evelyne berjingkat mundur. Antara kaget dan kesal, ia mengubah raut ceria yang tercetak di wajahnya dengan raut wajah emosi. "Kenapa kau datang untuk membentakku?!"

Teriakan Evelyne yang ditujukan untuk makhluk invisible membuat siswa-siswi yang saat itu juga berada di taman memandang Evelyne seakan ia sudah kembali menjadi orang gila, sama seperti dua tahun lalu saat Evelyne suka meneriaki makhluk gaib.

"Kenapa kau menarik paksa jiwaku saat aku ada urusan penting di Skyflotic?! Dan bahkan kau sudah mengusirku semalam kan?!" L juga beteriak garang. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya marah pada Evelyne. Hanya saja info putus-putus di sidang tadi membuatnya frustasi sekaligus emosi dan tanpa sadar ia melampiaskan emosinya pada Evelyne.

Evelyne menghela nafas sambil menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak melayang ke wajah tanpa cela milik L. Toh itu percuma, selain tangannya akan menembus, yang ada ia juga akan dianggap sinting.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri lelaki yang akan menjadi bagianmu menjalani hukumanmu di bumi?"

Evelyne berjengit menyadari bahwa kali ini ia bisa berbicara dengan lembut setelah dibentak! Yes, aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku!, teriaknya girang dalam hati.

Mau tidak mau L menyesal sudah melampiaskan emosi ke makhluk yang salah. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "Lelaki itu akan memiliki marga yang sama denganku, yaitu Kim. Dia juga memiliki keahlian yang sama denganku. Dan seharusnya dia juga memiliki wajah yang hampir sama sepertiku"

Evelyne mengelus dagunya sendiri sambil berpikir keras, "Sejauh ini, dia sudah memenuhi syarat pertama. Mengenai keahlian yang sama, apa memangnya keahlianmu?" tukasnya dengan suara pelan karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko anak lain mendengar dia berbicara sendirian.

L mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Keahlianku banyak. Tapi paling tidak, lelaki itu akan memiliki satu keahlian yang sama denganku"

Selama beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam sampai L membelalakkan matanya sendiri dan memekik kaget, "Kau berhasil menemukan lelaki itu?!"

"Mungkin"

"Siapa? Siapa? Cepat katakan padaku"

Evelyne mengenyit melihat tingkah L yang seperti wanita transgender yang diketahui kelamin aslinya. "Tenanglah. Ini kan baru kemungkinan.."

L kembali tenang, "Baiklah aku akan tenang. Tapi kau tidak perlu membandingkanku dengan waria"

Evelyne terkekeh lalu mengobrak-abrik tasnya sendiri.

"Kau membolos?" Tanya L heran ketika mendapati tas sekolah Evelyne sudah berada di pangkuan perempuan itu.

"Enak saja. Aku pulang lebih cepat karena berhasil menyelesaikan ulangan hari ini dengan cepat. Ya begitulah. Aku memang pintar" Jawab Evelyne ringan lalu menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa kertas kepada L.

"Apa—"

"Ini adalah data-data dari Bryan Ailmound" potong Evelyne.

"Bryan? Bryan penggemar fanatikmu itu? Kau—"

"Ya, benar. Karena ternyata selama ini dia berasal dari Korea. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya pagi ini" Evelyne kembali memotong kalimat L.

L mulai membuka map itu dengan perasaan setengah dongkol karena kalimatnya yang selalu dipotong dan setengahnya lagi kaget karena Bryan ini termasuk dalam lelaki yang dicurigai. "Jadi nama Koreanya Kim Ki-Bum?"

Evelyne mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau berani mencurigainya hanya karena namanya bermarga Kim?"

Evelyne menyeringai misterius, "Salah. Bukan hanya marga Kim-nya. Tapi karena dia adalah fansku yang paling menyukai hal-hal berbau mistis, dan ditambah kemarin waktu aku menghilang dia sempat mencurigai kalau aku diculik hantu, darimana dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar diculik hantu?"

"Ck. Aku kan bukan hantu! Enak saja" L menggumam samar karena kesal.

"Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu sebagai makhluk transparan, jadi sudah pasti di bumi kau patut dikategorikan hantu" ucap Evelyne sambil terkekeh.

L mendengus kesal tapi tetap ingin memperjelas status Bryan, "Tapi apa alasannya dia membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Evelyne mendengus, "Kau ini bodoh ya. Begini, kalau katamu kau datang ke hidupku karena lelaki itu—yang sekarang ini kita ubah menjadi Bryan—meminta bantuan kepadamu yang berkaitan denganku, apakah kau belum menemukan titik terangnya?"

"Hah?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau sedang memperjelek image Skyflotic saat ini, kau tahu?"

L berdecak kesal, "Sudahlah, cepat katakan padaku, apa maksudmu?"

Evelyne tidak langsung mengatakannya malah melihat ke sekitar. Taman sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Ia melirik jam tangan, sudah pukul 5 sore. Evelyne bergegas berdiri. Ia harus keluar dari sekolah sebelum terkunci sampai besok. L menahan lengannya ketika Evelyne hendak menyeret kakinya.

"Begini saja, aku harus keluar karena sebentar lagi sekolah akan tutup, dan aku akan menjelaskan padamu selagi kita berjalan. Bagaimana?"

L menyetujuinya karena sekarang ia juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Evelyne.

* * *

"Arghhh! Aku benar-benar frustasi!"

Evelyne menaikkan alis kirinya mendengar teriakan L yang sepertinya benar-benar menunjukkan kefrustasian lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" L kembali berteriak

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Evelyne merespon teriakan L yang menggema di kamarnya, walaupun hanya Evelyne yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantu Bryan, kalau benar lelaki itu Bryan dan kalau benar itu yang ia minta dariku?!"

"Memang kenapa?" tantang Evelyne.

"Mana mungkin aku membuat hati makhluk mencintai seenaknya saja?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Evelyne merasa kasihan kepada L. Ia menghampiri L lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ntah dapat keberanian darimana, ia mengelus pundak L, rasanya sama seperti menggenggam tangannya, seperti mengelus benang halus yang dingin dan mengkristal.

L berjingkat kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Evelyne membuat perempuan itu menarik tangannya kembali.

Sejenak kecanggungan meliputi keduanya. L sendiri tidak tahu harus canggung karena apa, bukannya kemarin ia biasa-biasa saja menggodai Evelyne ketika 'berkencan' di Myeongdong? Toh ia juga sering melakukan itu dengan banyak perempuan di Skyflotic. Tapi, kenapa sentuhan Evelyne di punggungnya tadi seakan sekaligus menyentuh bagian sensitifnya?

"Eh… kau tenang saja. Kau tidak harus sefrustasi itu, itu kan belum tentu kalau Bryan-lah orangnya dan juga belum tentu kalau maksudnya meminta bantuanmu adalah untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi, tenanglah" kata Evelyne setengah canggung.

L mengangguk lalu mengangkat badan menyingkir dari Evelyne dengan ragu, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa"

Begitu saja lalu L menghilang dari hadapan Evelyne dengan kemampuan teleportasinya.

Evelyne mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa sekarang L bisa dengan mudah pergi begitu saja? Bukannya aturannya mengatakan kalau ia harus berada di sekitar Evelyne?

"Ah! Itu benar! Pasti karena omonganku kemarin malam! Sial! Berarti dia bisa pergi kapanpun dia mau sekarang!"

* * *

Richard kembali dibuat jantungan ketika harus melihat L dua kali hari ini. "Astaga, L! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?!"

L hanya mengendik dan tetap merebahkan dirinya di kasur Richard yang terasa nyaman di punggungnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang harus aku bantu itu"

Richard menghembuskan nafas lega karena ternyata adiknya tidak datang untuk menanyakan masalah di persidangan tadi, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekarang malah di sini, bukannya mengurusi urusanmu dengan lelaki itu?"

L merasakan kasur Richard mengempes, yang berarti Richard juga turut memberikan bebannya ke kasur ini, "Aku butuh pelarian, Richard"

Richard menaikkan alisnya heran, "Pelarian…dari…?"

L menggeleng lalu tertawa, "Aku hanya akan memastikan kalau aku tidak benar-benar menjadi seperti yang dikatakan ibu di persidangan tadi"

Tanpa sadar Richard menelan ludahnya getir, akhirnya adiknya membahas masalah persidangan. "Yang dikatakan ibu? Yang mana?"

"Bagian bahwa bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk bumi?"

Richard menatap L dengan shock. Tanpa sadar ia meneriaki adiknya, "apa yang kau katakan?! Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?! Ibu tadi hanya mengarang kebohongan agar kau bisa lolos dari hukuman itu! jangan tersugesti dengan itu, L!"

"Astaga kenapa kau malah berteriak?" L mengelus telinganya sendiri. "Tenang saja. Justru itu, ijinkan aku di sini selama beberapa hari untuk menghindari keanehan jika aku di bumi"

Richard menghela nafas mencoba sabar, "keanehan apa?"

"Seperti dadaku yang bergemuruh ketika gadis itu menyentuhku tadi" tukas L sambil menerawang ke atap kamar Richard.

Setelah beberapa menit Richard terdiam, L mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja kakaknya itu sudah tertidur.

"Dan selama beberapa hari itu pula, biarkan aku mencari tahu kata-kata ibu yang terputus-putus di persidangan tadi" gumam L.

* * *

Ini sudah terhitung satu minggu sejak hari L pergi dengan canggung malam itu. Diam-diam Evelyne merutuki kebodohannya yang melakukan skinship kepada makhluk itu. Bisa saja L marah padanya sampai tidak mau menampakkan diri lagi.

"Nona Jo?" ini sudah keempat kalinya Mr. Khun—guru matematikanya—memanggil nama perempuan itu. Perhatian semua teman sekelasnyapun terarah padanya.

Evelyne mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ya, Sir?"

"Would you like to write your answer for exercise one on the whiteboard, please?"

Itu jelas bukan tawaran. Itu perintah. Evelyne kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Jadi, sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Dan kapan Mr. Khun menyuruh menjawab soal di latihan satu?

Evelyne menatap nanar melihat excersice one yang ada dua puluh nomer dan tidak mungkin diselesaikan di depan papan tanpa menghitung. Tiba-tiba buku matematika bersampul hitam teronggok di bangkunya. Itu buku Kevin. Evelyne menatap punggung Kevin dengan heran.

Apa ia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah pasti akan diamuk Mr. Khun dengan menawarkan konspirasi kepada Evelyne yang memang lalai? Ditambah lagi, Mr. Khun sudah pasti tahu soal konspirasi ini, dia kan mempunyai kemampuan 'lebih'.

Tapi ketika melihat Mr. Khun tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi, Evelyne memberanikan diri maju ke depan.

Semua teman sekelasnya sedang melihat Evelyne dengan iba sambil menebak-nebak hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Mr. Khun kali ini. Mr. Khun bukan hanya tega perkara memberi hukuman, tapi orang itu juga kelewat kreatif dalam membuat hukuman.

Evelyne maju ke depan papan sambil mengulurkan tangannya menulis di papan. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Sir. Aku tidak bisa. Aku belum menjawab soal-soal ini sama sekali, aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melamun sepanjang pelajaran dan tidak mengerjakan perintahmu. Aku patut dihukum, Sir" katanya pasrah.

Seluruh makhluk di kelas itu membelalakkan matanya, kecuali , ia justru menyeringai senang. Kevin paling shock di antara semua teman sekelasnya. Seingatnya, ia sudah menjawab semua soal itu di rumah dan sudah memberikan bukunya ke Evelyne, jadi kenapa perempuan itu sekarang malah menyerahkan diri?

Mr. Khun menepuk tangannya senang, "Bagus sekali Nona Jo!"

Evelyne menghembuskan nafas lega. Paling tidak, hukuman apapun yang akan dijalani, jangan sampai melibatkan orang lain yang tidak bersalah, dalam hal ini Si Kevin itu.

"Kevin Clark, atas konspirasimu dengan Nona Jo, dan ternyata Nona Jo tidak menghargaimu sama sekali…"

Evelyne menahan nafasnya, ah ternyata Mr. Khun tahu. Sedangkan wajah Kevin memucat.

"..kau tetap akan kuhukum bersama Evelyne. Kalian berdua harus mengerjakan semua soal di buku Matematika, baik buku latihan maupun buku paket. Ku tunggu besok di ruanganku."

Siswa-siswi di dalam kelas makin iba pada mereka berdua. Semuanya paham bahwa Mr. Khun mengetahui apa yang mereka tidak tahu, dalam hal ini konspirasi itu. Konspirasi apa memangnya? Ntahlah. Hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu pasti.

Evelyne dan Kevin mengangguk bersamaan. Dengan lesu, Evelyne kembali melangkah menuju ke bangkunya. Tapi sebelum ia sampai, Mr. Khun kembali membuka suara.

"Oh ya, dan kalian harus mengerjakannya bersama. Dalam arti, tidak boleh hanya satu pihak yang mengerjakan. Untuk membuktikan itu, kalian harus membuat video ketika kalian mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Tidak peduli akan menghabiskan waktu berapa jam, kalian harus memvideokannya. Paham?"

Evelyne kembali mengangguk tapi sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu satu hari?! Dan lagi, kenapa Mr. Khun bertindak seakan-akan sedang mendekatkan mereka berdua?

Oh tidak, terimakasih. Evelyne tidak akan mau dekat dengan namja yang kurus kering, rambut klimis dan kacamata tebal. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Kevin terlalu sering memakan buku.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnaly, we found the truth!**

L mendorong Richard sekuat tenaga dan menyudutkannya ke dinding kamar kakaknya itu. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun Richard lebih tua dan tidak seharusnya diperlakukan begini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur emosi maka sekalian saja.

"Berhentilah menghentikanku, Richard. Berhentilah berpura-pura peduli padaku" tukas L dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Richard tetap diam tak terpancing dengan emosi L. Mengingat badan Richard yang berkali-kali lebih atletis daripada L, tentu saja ia dengan mudah bisa membalikkan serangan L, tapi ia benar-benar menghindari kekerasan untuk adiknya sendiri.

"Ayo balas aku, Richard! Jangan diam saja! Jangan membuatku harus membunuh lawan yang tidak melakukan perlawanan!" tantang L.

Dalam sekejap Richard membalikkan posisi mereka. Tubuh L sudah tergencet di dinding. Meskipun begitu, Richard melakukannya dengan tenang, tidak dipengaruhi emosi atau kemarahan apapun.

"Diamlah. Jangan lakukan kekerasan. Kau tidak boleh menemui ibu karena ibu…" Richard menunduk sebelum melanjutkannya, "Ibu akan menangis kalau mengingat tentangmu waktu itu"

L menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu jelaskan padaku! Aku tahu pasti kau tahu apa yang ibu tahu sedangkan aku tidak tahu"

Richard melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju L, kemudian ia duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya yang dingin. L ikut duduk bersila di depannya, menunggu Richard buka mulut.

"Memang benar. Kau memang pernah jatuh cinta pada makhluk bumi"

L mendesah, "Aku sudah mengira yang satu itu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat siapa yang—"

"Diamlah" potong Richard sambil menggeplak kepala L. "Biarkan aku menceritakannya padamu secara berurutan"

L mengelus kepalanya sendiri sambil mendecak sebal, "So, go ahead!"

"Waktu itu kau masih lima belas tahun…ah atau berapa?" Richard mengelus dagunya berpikir keras. Ketika L membuka mulut hendak protes, Richard langsung memelototinya, sehingga L urung melakukan aksi protesnya.

"Pokoknya kau masih kecil. Kau bercerita pada ibu kalau kau menyukai gadis kecil di Korea. Waktu itu kau sedang menemani ibu berbelanja baju, kalau tidak salah ingat. Ibu sangat marah padamu dan benar-benar melarangmu turun ke bumi dengan alasan apapun. Dan kau melawan.." Richard menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Sampai hampir setengah Skyfotic hancur. Sebenarnya waktu itu bisa saja kau menghancurkan seluruh Skyflotic, tapi untungnya ibu segera membawamu turun ke bumi dan menemui ayah, lalu ayah memberimu ramuan. Dan kau kehilangan semua ingatanmu dari lahir sampai kau diberi ramuan itu"

Richard menepuk tangannya puas sambil berdiri hendak melangkah ke ranjangnya, "Nah. Sudah begitu saja"

"Berarti ayah adalah makhluk bumi? Dan berarti ibu jatuh cinta pada makhluk bumi kan?"

Langkah Richard sontak berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan retoris L.

L menghela nafas, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk bumi?"

Kini giliran Richard yang menghela nafas, "Karena ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu"

"Oh ya omong-omong, apakah kau tidak berencana kembali ke gadis itu?" Tanya Richard berusaha mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Ssshh. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali jiwaku ditarik, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat. Lagipula aku belum tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana kalau berhadapan dengan gadis itu lagi"

Richard mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayangnya ayah sudah tidak ada untuk menyumpalimu dengan ramuan itu"

"Terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan cinta" tukas L sambil berdiri.

"ARRGGHH SIALAN!" tiba-tiba L berteriak. "Kenapa kuat sekali menariknya?! Richard, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Doakan aku"

Dengan begitu L hilang dari hadapan Richard yang bahkan tidak sempat mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan batang hidung L tidak muncul sekalipun. Sejujurnya itu membuat Evelyne sedikit kesepian.

Evelyne benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya akibat kepergian L dan ditambah lagi sekarang ia malah disuruh Mr. Khun untuk membuat drama cinta dengan Kevin Clark yang semakin hari kacamatanya semakin tebal dan rambutnya semakin klimis.

Berapa kalipun Evelyne berpikir, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Masalahnya, apa hubungan pelajaran matematika dengan drama cinta? Nihil.

Tapi ia mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mr. Khun kepadanya sewaktu ia bertanya mengapa Mr. Khun seolah-olah menjodohkannya dengan Kevin, "Ini lebih baik" hanya tiga kata itu yang dilontarkan Mr. Khun. Membuat Evelyne ingin menyumpalkan kaus kaki ke mulut guru indigo itu.

Sebenarnya, hukuman yang diberikan Mr. Khun tiga minggu lalu untuk mengerjakan semua soal matematika sudah dikerjakan dengan baik oleh Evelyne dan Kevin. Mereka juga telah merekam videonya. Tapi karena mereka mengerjakan terpisah (Evelyne mengerjakannya di rumah sendiri, dan Kevin juga begitu) dan merekam video terpisah juga, tapi ternyata itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Mr. Khun, maka sekarang Mr. Khun menambahkan hukuman yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

Tapi sejauh ini, Kevin dan Evelyne sudah berhasil memerankan drama Cinderella dengan sedikit terpaksa. Tentu saja hanya pihak Evelyne yang terpaksa, karena Kevin sendiri makin gencar mencuri perhatiannya.

"Selamat!" tiba-tiba pekikan Andrew dan Olivia memekakkan telinga Evelyne yang pikirannya melayang-layang.

Mereka berdua adalah teman Kevin yang sejenis dengannya—kacamata tebal dan rambut klimis— yang didaulat untuk membantu mereka memerankan drama konyol itu.

Dan satu hal yang baru disadari Evelyne adalah: mereka memekikkan kata selamat sembari menyiram Kevin dengan tepung!

Evelyne mendesah dalam hati, untung dia tidak ikut disiram oleh alien-alien itu.

Kevin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena sepertinya tepung yang dilemparkan kedua temannya itu dengan sukses menembus kacamata tebalnya. Tangan Kevin mulai bergerak membersihkan rambutnya sendiri dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan mengelapnya dengan baju, "Oh bodoh!" rutuknya saat ternyata baju yang ia pakai mengelap malah lebih kotor daripada lensa kacamatanya dan membuat kotoran di lensa itu semakin tebal.

Mata Evelyne dengan spontan tertancap pada wajah putih Kevin—akibat tepung—yang sekarang tidak berkacamata. Ia memutar otak mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di wajah anak itu. Tapi tidak berhasil. Oh, mungkin saja wajah Kevin memang aneh tanpa dan dengan kacamata. Dengan asumsi itu, Evelyne hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu tanpa mencoba peduli, ia pamit pulang daripada tertular keanehan teman-teman Kevin maupun Kevin sendiri.

Evelyne mendecak kesal ketika langit New York sudah berubah menjadi petang. Dalam hati ia mulai menyumpah serapah Kevin dan Mr. Khun. Ia memang tidak takut berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi…oh, ide berjalan sendirian malam hari sekarang membuatnya bergidik dan tanpa sadar ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di Halte Busway terdekat.

Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri lalu mulai merutuk, "Oh sial! Dimana ini?!" Oh tidak. Ia tidak hanya sekedar merutuk, tapi memekik.

Dan tentu saja pekikannya itu membuat seorang lelaki datang menghampirinya. Walaupun hanya satu, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Evelyne lari terbirit-birit ke segala arah. Dan sialnya, lelaki itu malah berlari lebih kencang lalu mencengkeram tangan Evelyne sampai Evelyne menggigit bibirnya sendiri supaya tidak berteriak atau menangis.

"Mau kemana, Babe?" lelaki itu mulai bersuara dengan sengau dan serak. Selain itu, aroma nafasnya menguarkan bau alcohol yang sangat tajam dan memuakkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Evelyne merasa lebih bahagia mendengar 'Babe' dari Bryan daripada 'Babe' lelaki gila ini. Memikirkan Bryan alias Kim Kibum itu membuat pikiran Evelyne meneriakkan nama L berkali-kali.

Lelaki itu kini sudah berhasil mendorong Evelyne ke sebuah gang sempit yang sangat gelap dan bau.

"Mau apa kau?!" Evelyne terus memberontak. Dari tadi ia ingin meneriakkan bahwa ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo seperti yang ia katakan pada L waktu itu, tapi tentu saja tidak akan berhasil. L sialan! Sebenarnya kenapa dia begitu lama menghilang.

Dengan segala keputusasaan Evelyne akhirnya berteriak, "L TOLONG AKU!"

* * *

L akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di Bumi. Tapi ia sibuk mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendarat di dataran yang ia tidak kenal. Tapi begitu ia mendengar suara jeritan yang ia kenal, ia langsung pontang-panting berlari ke arah teriakan itu.

Matanya melotot begitu mendapati Evelyne sudah dipojokkan oleh pria asing yang mabuk. Evelyne juga balas melotot ketika mendapati kedatangan L.

Tanpa keraguan L maju dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke tengkuk pria itu. Tapi.. tembus.

Evelyne makin memelotokan matanya melihat tangan L yang tembus, "YAK! JANGAN MEMAKAI INVISIBLE MODE!" teriaknya. Sedikit mengambang karena hal yang dikatakannya barusan, bisa saja diartikan sebuah teori game atau semacamnya.

Tapi L yang memahami maksudnya, mengangguk cepat dan buru-buru mengumpulkan kekuatannya kemudian mencoba meluncurkan bogemnya ke leher lelaki bejat itu. Tapi..tidak berhasil..tetap menembus.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan tidak berhasil, L kembali panik, "Aku minta maaf.. Tapi bisakah kau terus memberontak dan terus berteriak?"

Evelyne yang tanpa disuruh tentu saja sudah memberontak dari tadi. Tapi ia kecewa, L tidak bisa menolongnya. Kalaupun ia harus terus berteriak, apa yang harus ia teriakkan? Siapa nama yang harus ia sebut selain L?

Sedangkan L sendiri linglung. Ia melupakan aturan lain. Apabila L tidak bersama dengan orang pertama yang melihatnya di bumi—dalam hal ini Evelyne—maka ia dengan terpaksa tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di bumi lagi dan tidak bisa seenaknya bertranformasi menjadi manusia biasa.

Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat sementara telinganya berdengung mendengar teriakan Evelyne yang tidak berhenti mengatakan tolong. Satu-satunya jalan adalah ia harus menemukan lelaki yang menjadi bebannya dan segera merasukinya lalu menolong Evelyne. Tapi apa itu mungkin dilakukan dalam beberapa detik?

* * *

Evelyne masih terus memberontak dan berteriak. Sebuah keuntungan bahwa lelaki di depannya ini dalam pengaruh alcohol, sehingga ia tidak terlalu kuat untuk menolak berontakan Evelyne.

Meskipun begitu, Evelyne tetap tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya sendiri. L sudah berlari pergi dari hadapannya. Dan di tempat ini, satu-satunya yang ia harapkan mendengar teriakannya adalah si culun Kevin, mengingat tempat ini dekat dari rumah bocah kacamata tebal itu. Tapi apakah Kevin bisa menolong?

Evelyne sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah. Kekuatannya sudah habis. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa lelaki bejat di depannya ini begitu bersemangat.

BRAK!

Evelyne kembali membuka matanya yang langsung melotot begitu melihat Kevin di depannya. Kevin yang culun! Kevin yang berkacamata tebal sedang menolongnya! Kevin yang berambut klimis sedang memukuli lelaki itu! Kevin yang lembe dan berbadan kurus berhasil membuat lelaki bejat itu jatuh pingsan!

Begitu selesai dengan lelaki itu, Kevin malah ngeloyor pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Evelyne. Membuat perempuan itu sedikit shock, kecewa dan lega di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gumam Evelyne kesal ketika tidak lagi melihat ada tanda-tanda Kevin akan kembali.

Kemudian tidak mau mengambil resiko berdiri di hadapan lelaki bejat ketika nanti ia tersadar, Evelyne memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan otak yang linglung.

"Itu tadi, bukan seperti Kevin" gumamnya lagi.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian Kevin culun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hebat waktu itu. Dan itu juga berarti sudah dua minggu L menghilang lagi dari hadapan Evelyne.

Ia mendengus kesal ketika mengingat L yang seenaknya saja datang setelah satu bulan menghilang, tidak sampai satu jam muncul lalu menghilang lagi sampai sekarang. Kevin menoleh dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat ke arah Evelyne tepat ketika perempuan itu sedang memikirkan L.

Ia kembali mendengus mengingat Kevin yang tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi penggemarnya dan bersikap dingin kepadanya sejak ia menolong Evelyne waktu itu. Mungkinkah Kevin berpikir bahwa Evelyne adalah wanita jalang dan maka itu ia menghindari Evelyne? Terserah saja. Evelyne sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Hanya sedikit merasa aneh..

Selain Kevin yang berubah menjadi dingin, ia juga mengganti gaya rambutnya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi Kevin si rambut klimis. Tapi tetap pada kacamata tebalnya sih. Dan sialnya, berkat perubahan gaya rambut itu, ia sudah berhasil mengubah imagenya dari culun menjadi imut! Bayangkan! Hanya gaya rambut! Baiklah, Kevin memang tidak sejelek itu. Tapi…

Evelyne menggeleng-geleng mencoba menghentikan aliran pikiran bodoh di otaknya mengenai Kevin. Ia tidak peduli lagi kepada Kevin. Titik.

"Dua minggu lagi kalian akan menjalani ujian akhir! Jadi kalian harus menjaga kondisi kalian dan tetaplah bersemangat!" ujar Ms. Laudrine, wali kelas Evelyne.

Yahhh, ujian seharusnya masih satu bulan lagi, tapi pemerintah yang konyol itu malah memajukan jadwalnya akhir bulan ini. Jadi, memang benar hanya tersisa dua minggu.

Evelyne menatap keluar kelasnya. Terlalu cepat untuk meninggalkan New York, batinnya.

Perempuan itu memang sudah dari lama merencanakan akan pindah ke Korea dan kuliah di sana selulusnya SMA. Ia memang harus membagi atas kebersamaanya dengan ibunya yang di New York dan ayahnya yang di Korea Selatan. Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah lama bercerai tapi tetap menjaga hubungan baik.

Jadi sepertinya, ia harus mengukir kenangan baik sebelum meninggalkan New York.

* * *

TING TONG..

Di sinilah Evelyne sekarang. Di depan rumah Kevin.

Tidak. Ia tidak sedang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian lelaki itu. Ia hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi. Dan kalau ternyata Kevin tidak mau menemuinya, maka ia langsung pergi juga tidak keberatan.

Seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya tapi mempunyai wajah mirip Kevin menyambutnya di depan pintu. Ini pasti adik perempuannya, batin Evelyne.

Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum itu, membuat Evelyne terkesiap. "Apakah kau temannya Kevin?" Tanya perempuan itu ramah yang hanya dibalas anggukan sopan dari Evelyne.

"Kau mau menemui Kevin?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Benar. Aku teman sekelasnya. Apakah Kevin ada di rumah?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng sopan, "Kevin sedang di supermarket, membeli bahan makanan, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Kalau mau menunggu, kau boleh menunggunya di dalam"

Evelyne terdiam sembari menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan, "Apakah kau adiknya Kevin? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Perempuan yang sepertinya adalah adik Kevin itu tersenyum sambil berjalan dan mengarahkan tamunya ini ke ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan garasi. "Aku bukan adiknya. Aku Elise Clark. Kakaknya. Dan omong-omong kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya ya?"

Saking kagetnya, Evelyne sampai terjengkang, dan untungnya ia terjatuh tepat di atas sofa. "Kau kakaknya?" Tanya Evelyne tidak percaya.

Elise duduk dengan tenang di sofa di hadapan Evelyne sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Evelyne, "Benar. Aku kakaknya"

"Oh begitu" Evelyne menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Oh ya.. dan yang kau tanyakan tadi, benar. Aku memang pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu"

Elise kembali tersenyum dan malah pergi meninggalkan Evelyne sendirian. Kening Evelyne berkerut bingung. Kenapa sering sekali perempuan itu tersenyum? Dan kenapa cantik sekali? Jika diingat-ingat raut wajah Elise dan Kevin memang mirip. Tapi mata mereka berdua berbeda. Mata Elise berwarna biru khas orang Eropa dan Kevin berwarna hitam khas orang Asia. Astaga, sejak kapan Evelyne memperhatikan wajah Kevin?

Karena bosan, Evelyne mengangkat badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke garasi yang terbuka lebar. Ia langsung menuju ke beberapa motor gede yang terparkir di sana. Semuanya keren. Sangat keren dan mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama Evelyne dengan L dan motornya. Lagi-lagi L membuat Evelyne mendengus kesal.

Elise datang tiba-tiba dan menepuk punggung Evelyne dari belakang membuat Evelyne shock. "Hehe maafkan aku mengagetkanmu. Aku baru saja membuatkan minuman untukmu dan aku letakkan di meja. Tapi sedang apa kau di sini?"

Evelyne kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke motor-motor menakjubkan di depannya, "Motor ini milik siapa?"

"Semua milik Kevin"

Evelyne kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Elise, "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Kevin membawa motor ke sekolah"

Elise hanya tertawa renyah, "Itu benar. Kevin memang sangat patuh kepada sekolah dan sangat alim kalau sedang sekolah. Tapi kalau malam hari, dia akan berubah menjadi pembalap yang keren" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Evelyne mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Elise kembali ke ruang tamu. Tanpa sengaja, Evelyne kembali menatap mata biru Elise, "Matamu warnanya berbeda dengan Kevin" ucapnya spontan.

Elise kembali tersenyum. Tuhkan, orang ini banyak sekali tersenyum, batin Evelyne.

"Aku dan Kevin memang mempunyai ibu berbeda tapi ayah yang sama. Ibuku dari New York dan ibu Kevin dari Korea" jelas Elise ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk.

Evelyne ingin memijat pelipisnya. Aigoo kenapa banyak orang Korea di sekitarku dan aku tidak tahu?!, batinnya kesal.

"Aku juga sebenarnya orang Korea. Ayahku orang korea"

Elise menatapnya antusias, "Oh benarkah? Oh ya. Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu?"

Kini giliran Evelyne yang tersenyum, "Evelyne Jo" ujarnya singkat.

Elise mengangguk, "Jadi margamu Jo? Kalau Kevin nama koreanya seingatku Kim Myungsoo.."

Evelyne kembali berjengit di duduknya. Astaga bahkan Kevin dan Bryan memiliki marga Kim. Hmm.. marga yang sama dengan milik L. Evelyne mendengus lagi mengingat L.

Apa sebenarnya Kevin adalah lelaki yang dicari L? Tapi kan nama saja tidak cukup membuktikan. Bryan juga memiliki nama Kim Kibum kan. Hah! Dia harus berhenti mengurusi L yang tidak pernah muncul!

"Aku pulang!" itu suara Kevin!

Sontak saja Elise dan Evelyne berdiri bersamaan. "Kevin, ada temanmu yang menunggumu daritadi!" teriak Elise.

Kevin masih sibuk memakirkan motornya di garasi. Dan begitu ia menatap Evelyne, pandangannya mengeras.

"Kalau begitu, karena Kevin sudah datang, aku akan ke kamar dulu" ujar Elise sambil kembali tersenyum.

Setelah Elise pergi dan Kevin sudah di hadapannya, Evelyne angkat bicara, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih"

Kevin tidak menatap Evelyne dan lebih memilih tembok sebagai pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik dari perempuan di depannya, "Pergilah" katanya singkat.

Evelyne mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kenapa kau menjadi sedingin ini padaku?"

"Aku bilang pergilah!" suara Kevin meninggi dan menyemburkan tiga kata itu sambil menatap muka Evelyne. Muka Kevin memerah karena marah.

Evelyne kembali mengerutkan kening. Wajah Kevin! Ia sudah gila atau apa? Tapi kenapa tadi ia sekilas melihat raut wajah L di wajah Kevin?!

Kevin memalingkan mukanya dan memilih berjalan pergi sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

Merasa Kevin tidak akan berbalik kembali, Evelyne melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Kevin dengan otak kosong.

Tidak mungkin salah sekarang. Kevin adalah lelaki yang dicari L. Nama aslinya Kim Myungsoo. Dia juga mempunyai keahlian yang sama dengan L dalam bidang memodifikasi motor. Dan yang terakhir, raut wajah mereka sama persis!

* * *

Evelyne pada akhirnya menjejakkan kakinya di rumah ayahnya di Korea Selatan setelah selesai menjalani SMA di New York satu minggu lalu. Ia memang sengaja cepat-cepat ke Korea dan mencoba melupakan urusannya dengan L yang sepertinya sudah sukses merasuki Kevin—lelaki yang ia cari—. Ia tidak lupa kalau L waktu itu berkata mungkin bantuan yang diminta Kevin akan ada kaitannya dengan Evelyne, tapi buktinya sampai sekarang Kevin alias L itu masih tetap dingin padanya dan tidak pernah membicarakan apapun berkaitan itu.

"Aigoo, uri aegineun, masih bisa berbicara bahasa korea kan?" Tanya ayahnya sambil merangkul anak perempuannya itu.

Evelyne tersenyum, "Gureomyo, appa" sahutnya.

"Geureoseo, Min-Hee~ya, kau bisa langsung ke atas dan istirahat di kamarmu" ujar ayahnya dengan suara khas kebapakan.

Evelyne mengangguk lalu menenteng bawaannya ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung meletakkan tas-tasnya dan membanting badannya sendiri ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia menghela nafas. Dua hari lagi kegiatannya di Korea sudah dimulai.

Ntah suatu kesalahan atau tidak memasuki Universitas Seoul. Tapi yang pasti gara-gara itu, dua hari lagi ia harus mengikuti tour pertama untuk semua mahasiswa baru yang katanya untuk membantu perkenalan, di saat mahasiswa universitas lain masih asyik berlibur.

* * *

Dua hari tidak pernah secepat ini, batin Min-Hee (Koreanya Evelyne).

Saat ini Min-Hee sudah terjebak di tengah-tengah mahasiswa baru di dalam kereta yang ntah akan membawanya kemana, ia tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menopang dagunya sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba seluruh mata penumpang kereta itu menuju kepada Min-Hee membuatnya mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Silahkan yeoja cantik, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri" sahut suara yang sepertinya adalah pemandu acara ini.

Min-Hee berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkuk kepada semua orang, "Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Jo Min-Hee imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Pemandu acara itu mengangguk dan kembali bicara, "Nde. Algaseumnida, Min-Hee~sshi. Saya dengar anda adalah pindahan dari New York, machayo?"

Min-Hee menganggukkan kepalanya formal lalu kembali duduk. Ia kembali melamun tidak peduli dengan pemandu acara yang sepertinya sedang menyuruh lelaki lain yang juga pindahan dari New York mengenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." suara lelaki itu membuat Min-Hee terkesiap dan sesegera mungkin memalingkan mukanya ke lelaki itu.

Sontak saja matanya bertabrakan dengan tubuh seorang lelaki berkulit putih tanpa cela, dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang membalut tubuhnya yang terlihat kuat dan kekar, ia sedang berusaha menebar senyum kepada semua orang. Senyum terpaksa tentunya.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mengalihkan mata hitam kelamnya dan langsung mengarah ke mata cokelat Min-Hee, "Joneun Kim Myungsoo imnida. Panggil saja L" lalu lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi di mata Min-Hee, itu bukan senyuman, itu seringaian.

**_To be continue.._**

**..Extra Story..**

**L menarik nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap Kevin Clark yang sedang berlarian. Sepertinya bocah culun itu juga mendengar teriakan Evelyne.**

**Tiba-tiba saja Kevin menabrak tubuh L, dan tidak menembus!**

**L menatap Kevin tidak percaya. Tapi karena keadaan sedang darurat maka segera saja ia memasukkan rohnya dengan cepat ke dalam badan Kevin.**

**SLLRP!**

**Dan roh L-pun dengan sukses merasuki Kevin. Tanpa pikir panjang, L menggunakan tubuh Kevin berlari sekencang mungkin dan melancarkan pukulan-pukulan ke lelaki bejat yang melakukan kejahatan ke Evelyne yang sudah pasrah menutup mata.**

**Setelah membuatnya pingsan, L kalut. Ini berat. Ia tidak siap menyapa Evelyne dalam keadaan sudah di tubuh yang lain. Apalagi itu di tubuh Kevin! Lelaki yang selalu dihindari Evelyne bagai jamur!**

**Pada akhirnya, L memutuskan untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan Evelyne. Tidak apa-apa. Mereka akan bertemu lagi.**

**/**

**Legaahhhhh! Akhirnya bagianku selesai juga!**

**Oke itu benar! Kevin Clark adalah Kim Myungsoo! Jadi Kevin Clark maupun L sama-sama diperankan sama L infinite! Mereka intinya kembar! Cuma dibedain sama gayanya Kevin yang culun jadi ketutupan tampangnya yang sebenarnya!**

**This is author CRA say goodbye!**

**/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Separated Love**

**Cast: **

**® Louise Lambrecth Kim / L (Acted by Kim Myung-Soo Infinite)**

**® Evelyne Jo / Jo Min-Hee (OC)**

**Subcast:**

**® Richard Kim (Acted by Kim Hyun-Joong SS501)**

**® Kevin Clark (Kim MyungSoo)**

**® Zhoumi / Jo Myuk (Acted by Zhoumi Super Junior-M)**

**Genre: Fantasy – Romance**

**This part owned by CMY.**

**You're such a bad person**

Minhee merasakan otot lehernya yang mau putus karena terlalu banyak menengok ke belakang. Satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja hampir melontarkan jantungnya saat L memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Myungsoo. Geu namja . . .

Demi apapun! Atas dasar apa dia seenak jidatnya kembali ke kehidupan Minhee. Mau mencoba merusuhinya lagi atau apa? Jujur saja, Minhee masih memiliki sedikit perasaan kesal karena L pergi begitu saja setelah menolongnya tempo waktu. Minhee benci ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tak ada penjelasan, tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal

'Aku tidak mau dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku' sebuah pikiran menerobos amarah Minhee yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Dia terpekur dan berjalan lebih cepat. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Minhee kembali menengok ke belakang. Si Kim Myungsoo itu sedang berbicara santai dengan teman barunya. Berjalan bersisian, dua namja berbadan tegap dan kekar itu sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Lalu, tatapan mata tajam Myungsoo menyeruduk pandangan mengintai Minhee. Minhee yakin kalau Myungsoo baru saja menyeringai dan berniat melambai kalau saja . . . .

BUK

"Wo, hati – hati nona. Kau bisa terjerembap ke tanah berlumpur kalau kau berjalan seperti itu. Gwaenchana?" Minhee sekarang ada dalam dekapan seorang sunbae yang tampannya setengah mati. Dengan senyum satu juta volt yang memukau, namja itu membantu Minhee – yang masih shock karena ditolong sunbae ganteng di hari pertamanya – untuk berdiri.

"Lho, kau melamun? Hallooo" Namja itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minhee. Beberapa mahasiswa lain tertawa melihat Minhee yang melongo di hadapan sunbae tampan itu.

"Ah ne? Wae? Apa yang barusan terjadi? tanya Minhee. Sunbae itu tertawa dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau barusan menubrukku dan hampir terpeleset ke tanah galian sebelah yang berlumpur"

"Jeongmalyo? Jeongmal gamsahamnida, sunbaenim. Aku tidak akan lakukan itu lagi" Minhee menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat sunbae tampan itu kembali tersenyum.

"Arra, kalau begitu aku akan lanjutkan penjelasanku tadi. Disini kalian bisa . . ."

"Ugh, memalukan sekali. Dasar L! Baboya namja! Huh" lirih Minhee merutuki L yang sedang mengkerut di belakang.

"Ya, nona yang tak pernah hati-hati, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terus – terusan melihat diriku yang tampan ini. Bilang saja kau merindukanku" kata L dalam telepatinya dengan Minhee. Minhee yang sedang merutuki L pun terkejut kalau dia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan L dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Jangan bicara denganku sampai aku yang mulai, namja sok kecakepan. Atau aku akan memukulmu. Kau tau kan aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Kupikir kau sudah pasti ingat pertemuan kita dulu, Tuan Myungsoo" balas Minhee sedikit sinis. L menaikkan alisnya bingung dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Justru kau yang lupa aku bisa membaca pikiran Nona Evelyne Jo. Aku sudah tau dari awal kalau kau bukan pemilik sabuk hitam. Bukankah kau memasang kuda – kuda saja tak pernah bisa? Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku tidak mentetawakanmu dulu" sahut L meremehkan.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan! Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Minhee memutuskan kontak secara sepihak.

Penjelasan yang panjang lebar dikali tinggi hingga menjadi volume ilmu yang tidak masuk ke otak Minhee sama sekali itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Waktunya makan siang mulai tiba. Untung saja L tidak ada di sekitarnya, kalau iya, pasti ia malu setengah mati sekarang. Perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi mengirimkan sinyal ke otak dan membuatnya tersenyum gila.

"Ah, gamsahamnida ahjumma" Minhee membawa nampan makanannya yang berisi kimchi dan jjangmyun yang masih panas. Semua kursi kelihatan sudah penuh. Hanya ada satu bangku panjang kosong.

"Hilang sudah kesempatan mencari teman baru. Haaah, terkadang aku merindukan Bryan, Chris, dan Kevin. Tiga idiot itu memang mengganggu, tapi mereka menyenangkan" batin Minhee memelas. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk duduk sendirian dibangku itu. Toh, pasti nanti ada yang duduk disitu mulai memakan dengan sedikit rakus jjangmyunnya. Kimchinya sudah habis sedari tadi. Tapi belum ada yang duduk bersamanya.

"Kesepian, Nona Jo? Mau aku menemanimu?" sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi mampir ke telinganya. Dan andaikan seseoang tahu betapa malasnya ia menyapa balik orang itu.

"Tidak sopan tidak membalas sapaan orang yang baik – baik. Dimana tata kramamu? Apa selama aku tidak di sebelahmu kau berubah gila karena merindukanku? Ah, seharusnya sih memang begitu" gumam L yang menyindir Minhee. Minhee mencoba menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala L ke meja.

"Eits, kau mau menghantamkan aku, berlatihlah 100 tahun lagi. Terlalu cepat bagimu mengalahkanku" L mulai memakan snack yang ia beli dengan santai. Minhee mengacuhkan lagi L. Bisa habis waktu makannya kalau ia meladeni namja narsis itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Yang lain sepertinya sudah penuh" kata seseorang. Minhee dan L menoleh bersamaan dan ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan berbeda. Minhee dengan pipi merona delima tersenyum malu – malu pada namja itu. Sedangkan L, memasang muka paling jutek yang ia punya. Sepetinya dia sangat kesal atas kehadiran namja itu.

"Tentu saja, sunbaenim. Silahkan" kata Minhee mengiyakan. L makin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menganggap sunbae itu tak ada. L sebenarnya kesal dan err, cemburu katakanlah, saat melihat Minhee ditolong sunbae yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, heh? Pegang – pegang incaranku. Cari sana sendiri. Aku butuh dia untuk bebas dari hukuman tinggal di duniamu ini. Namja menyebalkan. Aish" L mengutuk namja itu dalam pikirannya. Merasa diperhatikan tidak nyaman, sunbae itu menatap L bingung.

"Namjachingumu?"

"Bukan, pembantu" L shock. Setampan ini dibilang pembantu? Dan sunbae itu tergelak dalam tawanya, merasa menang. Minhee menatap L tajam seolah berkata "Rasakan kau!"

"Jinjjayo? Dia, pembantumu?" tanya sunbae itu lagi tak percaya.

"Ah, gudae. Dia memang bukan pembantuku, hanya saja dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi" jelas Minhee. L masih melotot tak percaya.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan sunbae. Choneun Jo Minhee imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida. Aku harap sunbae mau membantuku disini" Minhee lalu tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

"Zhoumi imnida, dari Beijing. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama koreaku kalau kamu mau" Zhoumi tersenyum mematikan dan Minhee mulai merasa meleleh disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Nama korea?"

"Nde, Jo Myuk adalah nama koreaku. Hei lihat, marga kita sama. Mungkin kita jodoh?" goda Zhoumi. Oh lihat, pada pertemuan pertama Zhoumi sudah bisa meluluhkan hati Minhee. Bagaimana dengan L?

Namja berkulit putih itu sedang mencoba membaca pikiran Minhee yang lain. Dia sebal karena hanya ada pujian soal Zhoumi di otak – yang menurut L termasuk otak udang – Minhee. Dia yang datang duluan, kenapa dia yang diacuhkan? L tambah mengkerut ketika Zhoumi menepuk kepala Minhee entah karena sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan. Alih – alih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, L sudah mual melihat muka Zhoumi.

"Ah sudah jam 1 siang. Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk, Minhee-ya kajja" L berdiri menarik tangan Minhee. Berniat melarikan Minhee dalam jangkauan Zhoumi. L sedang berapi – api saat ini. Zhoumi melihat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Tenanglah, kelas kita dekat kok dari sini" kata Zhoumi yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan ikut berdiri. Minhee baru berdiri ketika dilihatnya Zhoumi berdiri juga.

"Kajja, Minhee-ssi" Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya pada Minhee. Bagai gayung bersambut, Minhee jelas ingin menyambut uluran tangan namja tampan itu. Tapi seseorang menyentakkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menjauh dari sang pangeran.

"L! Apa-apaan sih?! Appoo" Minhee melotot kearah L yang tentu saja tidak pernah mempan dengan itu.

"Kalau kau buru – buru, kenapa tidak duluan Myungsoo-ssi?" tanya Zhoumi. Sedikit mengusir maksudnya. L mencelos.

"Aku punya urusan dengan nona ini, sunbaenim yang terhormat. Jadi, bisahkan sunbaenim yang terhormat ini masuk ke kelas lebih dulu agar nona Jo Minhee ini tidak terus – terusan mengekorimu terus? Perlu kau tahu, aku mual melihatnya. Sunbaenim paham?" jelas L. Untuk ukuran mahasiswa baru, perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja sangat kurang ajar.

"Ehm, mianhae. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Mengekoriku? Waeyo?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan paras bingung.

"Sunbaenim tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya? Aku tegaskan kalau . . ."

"L! Berhenti!" Bentak Minhee. Kedua namja tampan itu menoleh bersamaan.

'APA?!' tanya L. Tentunya lewat telepati mereka.

'Aku membencimu! Aku benci kauu!' Balas Minhee dan menyentakkan tangannnya dari cengkraman L dan berniat pergi. Dengan kemampuan makhluk Skyflotic, tentu saja L punya refleks yang lebih cepat. Segera ditahannya lagi tangan Minhee.

'Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tidak sampai aku mengijinkanmu' jawab L tegas. Giliran Minhee yang membeku karena tatapan L.

"Ehem . . ." Zhoumi berdeham. L dan Minhee keluar dari telepati mereka. Sekarang L menggenggam tangan Minhee dan menariknya ke belakang. Zhoumi sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Maaf atas perlakuanku barusan sunbaenim. Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Kalau sunbaenim tidak keberatan, aku dan Minhee ada keperluan sebentar. Permisi" L menarik Minhee pergi dan meninggalkan Zhoumi sendirian.

"Eh, cepatlah kembali!" teriak Zhoumi pada mereka berdua.

'Dasar anak bodoh. Dia ternyata tidak sehebat yang kupikirkan. Kalau begini caranya, lebih mudah untuk membuatnya masuk penjara. Dan tinggal mengirimkan Richard sebagai pelengkapnya' batin Zhoumi. Dia lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya yang harus ia bina.

"Sudah kukatakan. L tidak melakukan hal sebejat itu, hakim. Jadi aku mohon untuk pengadilan melepaskan adikku itu. Kami selalu menjadi warga negara yang baik, aku, ibuku, L, bahkan ayahku. Kami tak pernah melanggar aturan negeri ini. Kenapa L tiba – tiba tersandung kasus seperti ini. Bukankah ini aneh?" Richard melakukan pembelaan untuk L dalam sidang hari ini. Sementara ibunya, berada di kursi terdakwa menggantikan L yang tentu sedang menjalani hukuman.

"Tuan Richard Kim, tidak ada yang mustahil dalam urusan seperti ini. Seekor kelinci saja bisa seganas singa saat ia terancam. Semua bukti sudah dikeluarkan dan L jelas – jelas bersalah. Kupikir pembelaanmu akan lebih menantang, ternyata hanya bualan belaka" jawab sang hakim. Sejujurnya, kalau diperhatikan, mata hakim itu sedang kosong. Richard bisa melihatnya.

"Kalian . . . " Richard menggeram. Dia mencengkram kursi yang ia duduki dan berniat berlari maju menghantam meja hakim. Sebagai salah satu murid panglima tinggi militer Skyflotic, Richard bisa saja benar – benar menghancurkan ruang sidang.

"Richard, hentikan. Duduk dengan tenang di kursimu, sayang" kata Nyonya Kim. Richard melongo tak percaya mendengar perintah eommanya. Dia berbicara sangat tenang, sekaligus tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

"Tapi eomma, L . . ." Richard berusaha membantah. Tapi Nyonya Kim sudah mengangkat tangannya dan memandang Richard intensif, memintanya dengan sangat untuk berhenti.

"Lanjutkan, Hakim Choi" titah Nyonya Kim. Tanpa semua orang sadari, seorang yeoja yang tesenyum sinis. Hakim Choi lalu mulai membacakan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar pembelaan untuk Louise Lambrecth Kim atau L oleh Richard Kim sebagai kakaknya dan pengeluaran bukti oleh Nyonya Lambrecth Kim dan penggugat. Maka, Pengadilan Tinggi Skyflotic memutuskan bahwa saudara Louise Lambrecth Kim atau L dinyatakan bersalah penuh atas tindakan tidak terpujinya pada Miranda Fiorentina Jo. Karena ia misinya yang lain, Nyona Lambrecth Kim akan menggantikan L untuk masuk ke penjara sampai L menyelesaikan tugas – tugasnya. Keputusan ini bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat kecuali oleh pengadilan" Hakim Choi mengetukkan palu hakimnya 3 kali dan Richard tersentak berdiri menahan eommanya yang sudah digiring menuju pintu keluar ruang sidang.

"Andwae, eomma! L tidak bersalah eomma, eomma tahu itu kan? Eomma tidak perlu masuk penjara" Richard mencoba menggapai sang eomma. Sayangnya pengamanan atas eommanya sangat ketat.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik Richard, jangan lupa kunjungi eomma, ne" Dan Richard hanya bisa pasrah melihat eommanya sama sekali tidak berniat membela diri, L, maupun Richard. Richard hanya bisa menahan marah dan segera keluar dari ruang sidang. Dia butuh penyegaran, segera.

"Chakkam, tugas – tugas. Tugas L tidak hanya satu maksudnya?! Aish, micheoseo!" Richard mengacak – acak rambutnya dan berjalan suntuk ke taman Skyflotic.

Sementara itu, 2 orang yang tersisa di ruang sidang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang hakim yang baru saja mengadili kasus L.

"Kerja bagus Hakim Choi. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk memberikan tanah utara Skyflotic yang setengahnya adalah milikku. Yang penting sekarang, kau hanya perlu menjebloskan semua keluarga Kim ke penjara. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa membuat keputusan yang membuat L akan menikahiku. Secepatnya!" kata yeoja itu tegas.

"Itu bisa diatur, Nona Miranda. Anda hanya perlu menyiapkan dananya saja"

"Lepaskan aku, L! Kubilang lepas ya lepas. Kau punya telinga tidak sih?! Aku akan berteriak kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganku" ancam Minhee. L memaksa Minhee duduk di sebuah bangku taman lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu. Ini sekarang adalah ruang dengan kaca 2 arah. Kita seperti berada dalam ruang kedap suara, orang lain tidak akan bisa melihat kita. Hanya kita yang bisa"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini, hah?! Kau sudah membuat hariku yang menyebalkan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi, asal kau tahu itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu reuni. Kita sudah beberapa minggu tak bertemu kan? Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu, tepatnya aku rindu melihat wajah jelekmu yang suka ditekuk itu. Tak ada pelukan untukku?" tanya L dengan wajah PD tingkat dewanya. Minhee mendecih dan membuang mukanya. Jujur saja, ia benci melawan dirinya sendiri. Dia amat sangat merindukan namja di depannya ini. Matanya memanas dan tangannya gatal untuk memukul L.

Sampai itu tak bisa tertahan lagi.

BUG.

"Kau bodoh L! Nappeun namjaeo! Kenapa kau menghindariku hah?!" Minhee memukul sisi kiri wajah L. Meskipun kekuatannya tak seberapa, itu cukup membuat L kaget dan limbung.

"YA! Wae irae? Wae?!"

"Nappeun namja. Miwoooo. L, miwoo" Minhee terduduk di rumput taman dan memendam wajahnya diantara dua lututnya. L tambah bingung. Ia baru saja dipukul, kenapa sang pelaku yang merasa bersalah?

"Minhee-ya? Apa salahku? Kau menangis?" L terus menerus bertanya meskipun Minhee hanya menjawabnya dengan isakan dan sesenggukan.

"ARRGGHH. Tanganku! Apa ini? Kenapa tanganku mengeras?!YA!" L tiba- tiba menjerit kesakitan dan memegang tangannya kuat. Dia terkapar dan berguling di rumput dan menabrak dinding pembatas yang ia buat sendiri. Minhee awalnya hanya mengira L berakting sekarang berlari menuju namja itu. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada L.

"L gwaenchana? Jangan membuatku takut, L!" Minhee mendudukkan L yang masih bergerak liar dan menyandarkannya ke dinding transparan itu. L menatap tangannya horror. Minhee mengusap tangan L. Memang rasanya seperti terlapisi batu keras. Tapi lama kelamaan Minhee mengelusnya, tangan L mulai melembut kembali. L mulai tenang, tapi ia masih shock berat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?" tanya Minhee sambil memberikan botol minumnya yang langsung ditandaskan oleh L. Sebuah angin tiba – tiba berhembus menerpa Minhee dan L. Sedetik kemudian, L tampak sangat lemah.

"Jangan menangis lagi, jebal. Aku tidak kuat melihat yeoja menangis sepertimu. Angin tadi baru saja memberitahuku, kalau kau, dalam hal ini sebagai targetku menangis karenaku, seluruh tubuhku bisa mengeras dan baru bisa kembali saat kau datang padaku dan menenangkanku. Jadi kumohon, uljimarayo. Kau akan membuat ini semakin sulit" L menutup matanya. Minhee memukul dada bidang L yang langsung ditangkap empunya.

"Kau yang membuatnya semakin sulit. Apa kau tahu seberapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Dimana kau saat itu? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Apa kau sudah bertemu orang yang kau cari dan menyelesaikan misimu? Apa kau sejahat itu untuk pergi tanpa pamit setelah menyelesaikan misimu? Bagaimana keadaanmu di Skyflotic? Apa kau akan mengunjungiku suatu hari nanti? Bahkan aku berpikir apa kau sudah mati membusuk di penjara negerimu karena gagal menyelesaikan tugasmu?! HAH?! Apa kau tau seberapa bingungnya aku memikirkanmu, Loiuse Lambrecth Kim?! Kau JAHAAAATTT!" Minhee mencoba memberontak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman L.

"Sebegitu berartikah aku bagimu? Berart tugasku akan lebih mudah. Gomawoyo" L tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tangan Minhee.

"Maksudmu . . . ."

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang membutuhkanku dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Kenalkan Kevin Clark imnida, kau bisa panggil aku Kim Myungsoo atau L kalau tak mau panjang – panjang. Tujuanku disini adalah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Mohon bantuannya" L mengenalkan dirinya kembali dalam sapaan formal yang aneh. Minhee speechless.

"_**Joneun Kim Myungsoo imnida. Panggil saja L" **_

"_**Jadi margamu Jo? Kalau Kevin nama koreanya seingatku Kim Myungsoo.."**_

Minhee menepuk jidatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat hubungan kedua nama itu. Elise bilang Kevin bernama Kim Myungsoo dan dia sangat menyukai dirinya. Kevin juga memiliki motor yang dimodifikasi sama seperti L.

Dan wajah mereka sama. Oh, ini mimpi buruk bagi Minhee.

"Jadi. . . . jadi kau, Ke – Kevin? Kevin Clark temanku yang idiot tapi tampan itu?" tanya Minhee, menunjuk wajah L horror. L mendecak kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Minhee.

"Jarimu tidak sopan menunjuk seperti itu. Ne, wae? Ada masalah? Satu hal lagi, kami tidak idiot dan benar aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, apapun caranya. Mulai detik ini juga"

"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu yang lain Jo Minhee" pikir Minhee menderita. L yang baru saja membaca pikirannya langsung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak ada siapapun sebelumnya yang merasa mimpi buruk saat berada di dekatku" tandas L. Minhee menatap sinis L.

"Ne, aku akan memecahkan rekormu itu. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang illfeel padamu. Kalau kau sudah tahu itu Kevin, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku waktu itu, hah?! Kau bahakan mengacuhkanku saat aku mendatangi rumah Kevin" desak Minhee. L menyamankan posisinya di dinding.

"Aku . . . . aku hanya tidak siap. Aku saat itu ada dalam tubuh yang kau benci. Kevin Clark, namja jamur idiot yang kau jauhi layaknya virus. Aku tidak bisa tiba – tiba berkata 'Hei Evelyne, ini aku L. Ayo kita menjalin cinta bersama jadi kau bisa bersama Kevin dan aku bisa pulang ke negeriku dengan nyaman'. Yang ada kau mungkin malah mengusirku jauh – jauh. Jadi ya, aku terpaksa menjauhimu sampai aku punya cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan hatimu" jelas L panjang lebar lalu ditutup dengan senyum menawan.

"Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa senyumnya selalu membuatku meleleh?" pikir Minhee. L yang membacanya hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya itu.

"Tugasmu tidak akan semudah itu Tuan Kim. Meskipun kau menganggap kau berarti bagiku, cinta itu datang dari hati. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk langsung mencintaimu. Itu mustahil." Kata Minhee. L berdiri dan menepuk celananya.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa nanti" Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Minhee dan mengajaknya kembali ke dalam universitas. Tapi Minhee mendadak menolak dan kalut.

"Wae?"

"Micheoseo? Kita baru saja keluar dan ini sudah hampir waktunya pembinaan selesai lalu kita baru akan masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau jadi Minhee Asap oleh sunbae-sunbae disana. Aku takut. Kau kembali saja sendiri, aku mau pulang. Aku izin sakit saja" Minhee melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berpikir menjadi sedikit lebih nakal untuk membuat izin palsu. Tapi L yang baru saja menjentikkan tanganya lagi langsung mengamit tangan Minhee dan mengajaknya masuk kembali ke gedung universitas.

"L~~" Minhee merengek manja. Dia belum mau mati. L menggeleng tegas.

"Karena aku akan memiliki hatimu, aku akan menjadi sedikit lebih protektif padamu. Selama aku ada disampingmu, singa pun tak berani mendekatimu. Hehe" L sedikit bercanda dan tetap berjalan nyaman. Sementara Minhee, bergerak gelisah.

"Itu saat kau ada disampingku. Kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kau kembali ke Skyflotic, siapa yang akan melindungiku dari singa – singa kota ini?" pikir Minhee cemas. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada L dan L merasakan hal itu. Tanpa ia melihat wajah Minhee dan menatap manik mata yeoja incarannya ini, dia merasakan kalau Minhee tak bisa kehilangannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa bungkam.

"Ah, jadi ini maksudmu keperluan penting, Kim Myungsoo-ssi. Keluar dari kelas pembinaan dan berkencan dengan nona ini?" tanya seseorang tiba – tiba dari balik sebuah pohon oak tua. Zhoumi dengan smirk menyeramkan sekaligus membuatnya tampan dengan rambut merah menyalanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Mianhae, sunbaenim. Aku hanya . . dia . . uhmm . . ." Minhee mendadak bingung alasan apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku yakin kau tidak salah Minhee-ssi, namja ini saja yang keterlaluan untuk 'menculikmu'. Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Myungsoo-ya. Nona Minhee, anda boleh pulang" Zhoumi mendekati calon sejoli itu dan menekankan nada suara yang berbeda.

"Hah" L mendengus kesal. "Aku diajak bicara oleh koala yang suka mengintai, mengintimidasi orang dan mengadili orang dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri. Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mengajari satu dua bahasa manusia pada binatang menjijikkan ini. Sejujurnya koala adalah binatang kesukaanku. Kau menghancurkan image imutnya, sunbaenim yang terhormat" L menepuk Minhee dan meyakinkan semua akan baik baik saja.

"Tunggu aku di depan taman utama. Aku akan menemuimu secepat mungkin. Aku janji" bisik L halus. Minhee, begitu mendengar kata janji, semua ketakutannya hilang dan dia tersenyum juga. Setelah membungkuk dan pamit, tinggallah dua namja tampan dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Apa maumu junior nakal? Kau mau dikeluarkan di hari pertamamu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Apa maksud sunbae? Aku sudah tahu luar dalam universitas ini, kupikir mengikuti kelas tadi akan sangat membosankan. Minhee lebih asyik untuk diajak berdiskusi" balas L. Tak kalah dingin dari Zhoumi.

"Dengarkan aku anak manja, aku tahu semua tentangmu. Tugasmu di Bumi adalah untuk membantu Kevin Clark bisa mendapatkan hati Evelyn Jo, bukan bermain hati dengan target tuanmu. Jadi berhati – hatilah, terutama denganku!" Zhoumi menyenggol keras bahu L saat ia berlalu. L langsung tercengang.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" batin L bertanya – tanya.

Keesokan harinya, L benar – benar mencoba merebut hati Minhee. Mulai dari menjemputnya, bergandengan kemana – mana, mengajak makan siang lalu dinner dan masih banyak perlakuannya yang bisa membuat yeoja manapun luluh padanya. Yang lebih spesial lagi, L memang memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya benar benar gentleman melalui sikapnya dan Minhee benar – benar menyukai hal itu.

"Besok kau ada acara?" tanya L. Minhee berpikir sebentar dan menggeleng.

"Bagus, karena besok akan ada kejutan spesial untukmu, chagi" jawab L. Minhee mengabulkan permintaan L untuk membiarkannya melakukan apapun termasuk memanggilnya chagi untuk mendapatkan hati Minhee selama itu tidak berbahaya.

"Jinjja? Kejutan apa?" tanya Minhee penasaran. L mengelap sekitar bibir sexy-nya dengan serbet dan mengacak – acak rambut 'yeojachingunya'.

"Bodoh. Sekolah di luar negeri ternyata sama sekali tak merubah otak udangmu. Kalau kuberitahu sekarang, mana bisa disebut kejutan? Besok kau akan mengetahuinya, sabarlah sedikit"

"Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu, L. Uhmm" Minhee mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesan imut L dapatkan saat memandangi wajah kusut itu. Dan berubah tawa saat dilihatnya sisa saus ada di pipi putih Minhee. Dia tertawa tertahan dan menunjuk wajah Minhee.

"Berhenti tertawa, L baboya. Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?" tanya Minhee kesal dan mencoba menghapus apapun yang di tunjuk L.

"Sini, dasar yeoja bodoh" L berdiri dan mendekati Minhee. Tangannya sudah siap menghapus sampai tiba – tiba saja bibirnya lebih cepat menyapu noda saus itu. Minhee terbelalak, tapi ia tak mampu berbuat apa – apa. L sendiri entah kenapa hanya diam.

"Ehm, L" Minhee sadar lebih dulu. L tergelagap dan kembali duduk di kurisnya dengan bingung. Tangannya mengelus tengkuknya canggung dan matanya bergerak tak tentu.

"Mianhae, kesalahan teknis" Mereka berdua saling menunduk. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Saat salah satunya mencoba menatap yang lain, ternyata manik mata mereka beradu secara tidak sengaja dan kembali menunduk. Sampai L memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Minhee pulang dari acara makan malam mereka.

Namja yeoja seumuran itu berjalan keluar bergandengan. Minhee mulai merasa kedinginan, berhubung dia menguncir rambut panjangnya dan memakai celana kesukaannya yang sedikit ketat membuat angin makin mudah masuk lewat pori – pori tubuhnya. L memperhatikan semua gerak – gerik yeojanya. Motor sport L berwarna merah menyala sudah terlihat di depan sana.

"Ehm, kau bisa memelukku kalau kau mau. Aku pikir kau bisa kedinginan kalau kau menjaga jarak terlalu jauh dariku saat pulang nanti. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lain kali aku akan bawa mobilku. Naiklah" L memakai helmetnya dan mulai melajukan Ducati Desmodici terbaru itu. Minhee masih tetap menjaga jarak.

**Guntur** tiba – tiba menggelegar. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang dan dingin. Mau tak mau, Minhee harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket L kalau ia tak mau masuk angin esok pagi. L menambah kecepatan motornya, bukan bermaksud agar Minhee semakin menempel padanya. Ia hanya tak mau Minhee sakit karenanya. Dan ia tak mau Minhee melihatnya nanti. Benar saja, hujan turun rintik – rintik pada awalnya. L beruntung ia sudah bisa mengantar Minhee dengan selamat.

"Gomawoyo untuk malam ini" kata Minhee tersenyum manis. L menepuk kepala gadis itu dan memakai helmnya.

"Itu bukan apa – apa, chagiya" Namja tampan itu menempelkan 2 jarinya pada bibirnya lama. Lalu menempelkannya lagi pada kening Minhee. Minhee merasa melayang dibuatnya. Tapi tiba – tiba saja L menyentil keningnya dan raut wajahnya berubah murka.

"Neo!" Hujan mulai turun lebih deras. L tertawa puas diatas penderitaan Minhee. Keningnya yang malang.

"Haha, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Masuk rumah sana, hujan sudah lebat. Aku pulang" Hanya dengan 4 kalimat, L langsung pergi dan tak melihat kebelakang lagi.

**L POV**

"Geumanhae! Geumaaaannn!" Aku, dalam balutan baju casual dan celana jeansnya meringkuk di ruang keluarga rumah sewaku selama menjadi Kevin Clark di Korea. Badanku memerah dan berkilauan cahaya, seolah akan meledak. Manik mataku berubah dari merah, hitam, hijau dan begitu seterusnya. Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melihat Minhee mengetahuiku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setiap air hujan mengenai tubuhku, jiwaku bisa memberontak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak umurku 7 tahun. Aku terus berteriak seperti tersengat listrik.

Aku menggeledah seluruh barang – barangku. Mencari obat yang pernah diberikan ibu jika penyakit itu kambuh. Sebenarnya itu hanya seperti obat penenang. Dan aku paling benci meminum obat itu. Kepalaku akan terasa berkedut pusing dan setelah itu aku bisa pingsan selama 1 jam. Barulah aku bisa menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa.

Kutegak obat itu dan berbaring di ranjang. Kamar segelap malam, aku tak bisa tidur dengan melihat cahaya terang. Kembali mengingat sakitku, otakku mulai mencari visual ayah. Richardlah yang selalu mengingat wajah ayah. Tapi ia tak pernah mau memberitahuku bagaimana ayahku itu, seperti apa orangnya, wajahnya bagaimana, bagaimana ayah dan ibu bisa menikah. Richard hanya bilang kalau ayah sangat mirip denganku, bahkan lebih tampan. Ibu berpisah dengan ayah saat umurku 5 tahun. Mereka tidak bercerai, aku tidak tahu ayah sudah meninggal apa belum. Yang pasti aku sangat merindukannya. Insiden 17 tahun lalu itu membuatku sedikit amnesia.

Kupejamkan mata bermanik hazelku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Hanya hitam yang muncul. Perlahan, sebuah cahaya terlihat. Semakin mendekat, ia semakin terang dan semakin besar. Padang rumput Milkyway Skyflotic terlihat jelas. Lalu seorang yeoja, amat sangat cantik datang berlari menghampiriku. Rambutnya tergerai indah dan senyumnya terpasang menawan. Dia adalah Jo Minhee.

Aku berlari sepanjang arena pertandingan gladiator Skyflotic. Baju perangku sudah tergores sana – sini dan dihiasi darah segar yang mengusur dari kening, tangan dan perutku. Dibelakang, seorang namja tinggi bermata tajam dengan rambut merah menyala menyusulku dengan liar. Mataku terbelalak dan aku terjatuh. Namja itu sudah tiba di depanku. Membuang pedangnya dan menginjak dadaku.

"Rasakan ini, anak manusia!" Aku terbatuk saat dia menginjak dadaku dengan lebih keras. Darah merah itu keluar lagi.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku lirih.

"Tinggalkan dunia ini anak manja. Kau harusnya tak pernah lahir. Kau hanya anak berdarah campuran manusia dan Skyflotis murni. Kau monster! Kau dengar! KAU MONSTER!" teriaknya dan menghamtamku dengan tinjunya hingga aku melayang beberapa meter dari tempatku jatuh pertama kali.

"Kau harus mati. Mati di tanganku, hari ini juga, Louise Lambrecth Kim" bisiknya jahat. Aku hanya memasang senyum mengejek dan meludahkan darahku. Dia mengambil kembali pedangnya.

"Paksa aku, Jo Myuk. Atau harus kupanggil kau Zhoumi? Bukankah kau lebih hina dariku? Anak berdarah campuran Skyflotis rendah dan seorang selir istana raja. Memalukan" Zhoumi berlari kearahku dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"ANDWAE! L, PERGI!" teriak seorang yeoja nun jauh disana. Di sebuah segel transparan, Evelyne Jo—yeoja bodoh yang cantik itu—berdiri dengan kalut dan tangan terantai di sebuah tempat mirip sel. Zhoumi berhenti berlari dan menatap Minhee dengan senyum jahat.

"Ani, ANIYA! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Minhee. Tidak akan pernah boleh!" Aku mencoba berdiri dan mengambil kembali pedangku untuk berlari menuju yeoja yang sangat kucintai itu. Zhoumi menendangku lagi tepat di ulu hatiku dan berlari.

"Ukh!" Aku terbatuk dan darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutku. Zhoumi sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di sebelah Minhee dengan mencengkram tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia! Kubilang lepaskan!" teriakku mencoba berdiri lagi. Minhee menutup mulutnya untuk meredam teriakkannya. Kurasa dia hampir menjerit melihatku seperti ini. Seperti manusia darah saja.

"Ambil dia, anak manusia. Ambil dia sebelum dia mati di tanganku, menjadi pembuka sebelum kematianmu." Tepat saat Zhoumi mengangkat pedangnya, badanku memanas dan seketika itu juga tubuhku menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih berotot dari biasanya. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku pada manik mata Minhee. Mataku menajam dan memerah, tanganku dipenuhi kuku pencakar dan taringku menunjukkan dirinya di sisi bibirku.

"MATI KAU!"

**End of L's POV**

"L!" Minhee berteriak dalam tidurnya dan terbangun kaget. Mimpi buruknya tentang L yang pertama. L menjadi monster. Yeoja itu beringsut di pojok kasurnya dan mendekap selimut erat-erat. Tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang barusan ia mimpikan akan benar-benar terjadi pada 'namjanya' itu. Minhee perlahan turun dari lantai atas ke bawah. Berharap sedikit air putih dapat menghilangkan ketegangannya.

"Aegi, belum tidur? Hujannya terlalu lebat ya?" Ayah Minhee ternyata juga sedang duduk di meja makan. Sedang membaca sesuatu, kelihatannya seperti novel. Minhee hanya tersenyum dan duduk di depan ayahnya.

"Mimpi buruk, appa. Hanya butuh sedikit air" Ia menuangkan air dan menandaskan isi gelasnya. Ayahnya kembali menekuni bacaannya. Sedikit penasaran, Minhee mengintipnya.

"Mau baca?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang sepasang kekasih yang tak bisa bersatu karena berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Sang pria adalah dewa sedangkan sang wanita hanya, yaa yeoja biasa. Alam tak membiarkan mereka bersatu. Ini fantasi, sepertinya bukan genremu sekali." jelas ayahnya tanpa bertatap mata. Asyik sekali kelihatannya. Namun Minhee tak heran, ayahnya dari dulu memang kutu buku novel, dia bisa menghabiskan 1 novel tebal hanya dalam waktu setengah hari.

'Dewa?' batin Minhee mengulang penjelasan ayahnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh pinjam, appa? Seru sekali sepertinya" rajuk Minhee. Appanya hanya mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba menoleh dengan wajah senang.

"Aegi, coba dengar ini. Bagian ini bagus sekali. _'Yeoja itu sekarang hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang sekretaris di kantor ternama tanpa perasaan. Perasaannya sudah mati sejak lama saat sang pria meninggalkannya. Ayah sang yeoja melarang mereka berhubungan saat dia tahu kalau mereka berbeda dimensi. Sayangnya, sang pria juga harus mendekam di penjara negerinya tanpa perasaan karena dianggap menyengsarakan hidup seorang manusia. Tamat.'_ Bukankah itu sangat mengenaskan?" tanya ayahnya sembari melepas kacamata baca dan menutup novelnya. Minhee tertegun dan terdiam.

"Appa, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi tokoh utama wanita novel itu? Apa appa akan melarangku juga? Apa aku akan menjadi seorang sekretaris tanpa perasaan juga saat seorang namja aneh meninggalkanku?" tanya Minhee penasaran.

Sang appa terkejut, tapi dengan mudah mengontrol emosinya dan diam sebentar. "Selama namja aneh yang kau maksud adalah namja yang baik dan peduli padamu, appa akan membiarkanmu bersatu dengan namja itu. Kalau dia gagal melindungimu, akan appa pastikan ia akan berakhir lebih menyedihkan daripada hanya sekedar mendekam di penjara tanpa perasaan." Kalimat terkahir yang berniat lelucon itu terasa hambar bagi keduanya.

Dan Minhee tidak tertawa sama sekali. Dia ketakutan sengetah mati.

"Saengil chukkae!" Seseorang menghentikan langkah Minhee dengan menutup matanya. Minhee meraba tangan itu. Lebar. Halus. Dan hangat. Dia rasa dia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Hmm, sunbaenim?" tebaknya tepat. Zhoumi melepas tangannya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan. Minhee tercekat dan tersenyum manis pada namja tinggi itu. Refleks, mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Gamsahamnida sunbae. Bagaimana sunbae tahu hari ini ulang tahunku? Kita bahkan baru kemarin bertemu," Minhee merobek kertas kado merah muda lembut itu dan menemukan sebuah teddy bear kecil yang memegang sebuah iPod berwarna merah terang. Minhee sampai membulatkan bibirnya lama melihat hadiah super itu.

"Omo! Sunbae tidak perlu memberiku ini. Ini kan, terlalu mahal sunbae." kata Minhee terlihat menyesal membuat Zhoumi membelikan hadiah semewah itu—bagi Minhee—.

Zhoumi menggeleng dan berhenti berjalan. "Itu tidak mahal kok, hanya sehari uang sakuku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kuharap kita bisa lebih dekat dari ini, Minhee-ya." Zhoumi menepuk kepala Minhee dan berlalu masuk ke gedung universitas. Minhee tersipu malu. Sedang asyik-asyiknya, mengagumi teddy bear itu, seseorang menggetok kepalanya.

"Annyeong," Sapa seorang namja lain dengan tawa riang. Mukanya tanpa dosa, padahal dia sudah menggetok kepala seorang yeoja. Yeojachingunya pula.

"Mengagetkanku lagi, kubunuh kau!" Minhee mengacungkan bonekanya dan mengancamnya. L mengabaikan ancaman itu dan melirik sinis teddy bear dengan mata bulat besar itu.

"Boneka siapa itu? Kau mengambilnya paksa dari anak kecil sebelum kita merayakan ulang tahunmu?" Kekehan tawa L langsung ia bungkam sendiri. Oh, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia katakan sekarang.

"Enak saja, ini dari Zhoumi sunbae, dia juga—hei tunggu dulu, kau bilang apa? Ulang tahun? Yippiieee, kau membuat hari ini semakin menyenangkan oppa!" Minhee mendadak bergelayut manja pada lengan L. Tingkah seorang yeoja, akan manja bila ada maunya saja. Namja bermata sipit itu terlihat jengah lalu melepaskan tangan Minhee.

"Kau dapat dari siapa?" tanya L sekedar memastikan.

"Zhoumi-sunbae." Jawab Minhee setengah tersipu.

L kembali menatap jahat pada boneka tak berdosa itu. Kalau ia bisa bicara, mungkin ia sudah lari tunggang langgang.

Minhee menyembunyikan bonekanya, takut mungkin boneka itu menangis ditatap L. "Mwo? Wae?"

"Buang hadiahnya!"

"Ha?"

"Kubilang buang hadiah dari koala menjijikkan itu, Jo Minhee" Tidak bisa dipungkiri, L sangat mirip dengan namja labil yang sedang cemburu buta. Minhee menggeleng cepat dan memasukkan boneka dan iPod itu ke dalam tasnya secara cepat dan paksa.

"Andwae! Enak saja, hadiah itu special. Tidak peduli seburuk apapun hadiah itu aku akan tetap menghargainya. Sekarang kau mau apa menyuruhku menunggu siang bolong begini?" tanya Minhee lagi. L tidak bisa melakukan hal hal membahayakan pada Minhee atau dia akan membatu lagi seperti tempo hari.

"Dasar yeoja, bilang saja kau suka dia" gumam L. Dia lalu memberikan jaketnya pada Minhee dan menyuruhnya memakainya. "Aku berniat mengajakmu keluar untuk bermain hari ini. Ngomong – ngomong saengil chukkae, chagiya" ucap L lirih dan menunduk malu. Minhee tersenyum dan menggandeng L.

"Gomawo, kau orang ketiga setelah ayahku dan Zhoumi-sunbae yang mengucapkan selamat padaku" Yeoja berponi itu tiba tiba saja tersentak karena dorongan dari L. Wajah L memerah.

"Kau itu sebenarnya yeojachingu siapa sih? Zhoumi si koala jelek itu atau aku! Apa-apa kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Aku muak!" Minhee tercengang dan berkaca – kaca.

"Jahat! Kau egois, aku hanya berteman dan menganggap hubungan kami sebatas hoobae-sunbae. Apa masalahmu sampai kau seperti orang gila, hah?! Aku benci kau!" Tepat setelah Minhee mengatakan itu, L mengerang kesakitan lagi seperti kemarin. Namun Minhee tak peduli.

"Aish, kau hanya akting kan. Aku tidak mempan lagi kau berpura – pura seperti itu. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu atau aku akan pergi, nappeun saram" Minhee mendengus dan berteriak kesal. Sesosok bayangan putih melesat terbang ke atas dan Minhee sangat mengenali siapa dia bahkan hanya dari potongan rambutnya. L keluar mendadak dari tubuh Kevin dan sekarang Kevin Clark sekarang ambruk di jalan begitu saja.

"L! Kau mau kemana?! Jangan tinggalkan Kevin seperti ini! L…!" teriaknya. Untungnya banyak mahasiswa yang ada jam siang. Hanya tinggal Minhee yang marah – marah dan Kevin yang pingsan di trotoar.

"How am I supposed to bring you to my house?! Arrgh, you're so mean to me!" Minhee mau tak mau mengangkat Kevin – lebih tepatnya menggeretnya – untuk pergi dari sana. Minhee masih merutuki L yang dengan seenak mata sipitnya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"APA?!"

"Jaga tingkah lakumu, berandalan." Hakim Choi melirik sinis L yang berteriak – teriak di ruang sidang utama Skyflotic. L tidak tahu kenapa rohnya tiba – tiba ditarik keluar dari tubuh Kevin dan dipaksa berada di sini sekarang.

"Kalian semua yang berandalan. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku, kenapa menggangguku?! Ah aku tahu, kalian pasti mau bicara omong kosong lagi"

"L, tenanglah. Ada yang harus kau dengar" Miranda Fiorentina Jo keluar dari sudut ruang sidang dan mengirimkan pandangan menyesal. L meludah entah kemana. Namja tampan itu hampir saja berlari menghajar Miranda kalau saja Richard tidak menahannya.

"Diam L. Kau akan menyebabkan masalah lebih besar dari ini. Jebal, jangan sampai kau ditahan juga" bisik Richard.

"Juga? Maksudmu?"

"Eomma, L. Dia ditahan untuk menggantikanmu. Jadi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku di sini untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat busuk itu. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Richard lalu melepaskan L dan mundur selangkah.

"Silahkan Hakim Choi. Dia sudah bisa mendengarkan hukumannya." ucap Richard. Lalu seperti biasanya, sang hakim membuat semua mata hanya tertuju padanya. Kecuali L dan Richard yang memang sudah bisa melepaskan diri.

"Louise Lambrecth Kim, karena tindakan tercelamu menghamili Miranda Fiorentina Jo, kau akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal. Berhubung kau sedang menjalankan misimu dari manusia bumi, eommamu akan menggantikanmu untuk mendekam di penjara. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran terlalu lama di bumi"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Skyflotik punya kekuasaan untuk memotong waktu misi yang diminta. Kau harus berhasil menyelesaikan misimu dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun. Tepatnya 10 bulan dari sekarang. Jadi kau harus kembali kesini dan menjalani hukuman penjara 20 tahun. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab pada Nona Miranda . . . "

"Wohoo, tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kalimat bertanggung jawab setelah dipenjara 20 tahun? Kau pikir aku orang tolol yang suka dihukum? Aku menolak!"

"Oh ya? Baik. Kalau begitu, kau bisa memilih hukumanmu yang lain. Jika kau menolak untuk dipenjara selama 20 tahun dan bertanggung jawab atas perilakumu ini, ada 2 pilihan. Kau bisa menyelamatkan target misimu dalam Skygladiator atau . . . ."

"Atau?"

"Menghamilinya sebagai bukti kau mencintai orang lain. Kau tidak mungkin menghamili nona Miranda kalau kau mencintai orang lain kan, Tuan Louise?" sindir Hakim Choi. Mata L dan Richard terbelalak lebar.

"Neo micheoseo?! Kau mau kumasukkan ke peti mati sekarang, hah?!"

"L! Tenang!" paksa Richard dibelakangnya.

"Memalukan! Menghina hakim untuk kesekian kalinya, tugasnya akan di kurangi waktunya menjadi 6 bulan" titahnya. L berontak.

"Hakim gadugan! Neo . . ."

"3 bulan waktu penyelesaian misi"

"YA!"

"Baiklah, kau yang minta. Jadi 2 bulan"

"Lepaskan aku Richard! Akan ku pisahkan kepala hakim gila itu dengan tubuhnya. Otaknya perlu masuk ke bengkel! Lepaaaaaasss!" rutuk L dan memberontak lebih keras pada Richard yang mati-matian menahannya.

"Anak gila ini. 1 bulan waktu penyelesaian misi! Apa kau mau kukurangi lagi?! Apa perlu kau kuhukum saat ini juga?!" tanya Hakim Choi galak. L mendesis seperti predator yang hendak menangkap mangsanya.

"L, pikirkan dirimu. Pikirkan bagaimana aku dan ibu. Pikirkan Jo Minhee. Dia juga yang akan menderita. Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa melaksanakannya" pesan Richard. L merenungi ucapan kakaknya. Minhee, dia tidak bisa mengorbankan yeoja itu. Inilah resiko yang harus ia ambil.

"Aku . . . aku akan terima putusan ini" ucap L lirih pada akhirnya. Hakim Choi tersenyum penuh arti. Semua yang hadir di persidangan bertepuk tangan 'menghargai sikap patuh L' kecuali sang terdakwa dan kakaknya.

"Warga pintar. Kau boleh kembali melaksanakan misimu di Bumi. Persidangan selesai. Terimakasih atas segala partisipasinya" Hakim Choi dam hakim lain serta jaksa penuntut umum keluar ruang persidangan. Hanya menyisakan L yang menunduk dan Richard yang tidak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana. Disisi lain dia marah karena tidak tahu akan begini jadinya, sebaliknya dia sedih teramat sangat melihat adiknya yang menderita hanya dengan menunduk seperti itu.

"Aku . . Mianhae. Aku tidak banyak membantu, L. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" lirih Richard. L menggeleng dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat dewasa saat ini.

"Nan gwaenchana. Aku bisa mengatasinya, seperti katamu, Kak" Richard tersenyum heran. L tidak pernah memanggilnya sesopan itu selama ini.

"Jalankan misimu sebaik mungkin. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Aku akan mengunjungi ibu dulu. Kau mau titip salam? Mereka bilang kau tak bisa menemuinya"

"Hmm, bilang saja aku menyayanginya. Sangat. Aku pergi dulu ya" L berjalan tegap keluar ruang sidang dan langsung menghilang begitu melewati pintu. Berbeda dengan Richard yang berjalan gontai dan menangis setelah masuk ke pintu lainnya.

**L POV**

Jatuh. Dan mati. Jebal.

Tidak bisakah aku mati di tempat ini. Ini indah untuk dijadikan kenangan.

Harusnya aku tak melanggar persyaratannya.

Hei, Jo Minhee. Jahat sekali dirimu.

Kau pernah bilang di telpon kalau Namsan Tower adalah tempat yang indah bagi kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ternyata lebih indah untuk dijadikan makam untukku.

Aku mendesah di pinggir pagar yang tergantung banyak gembok bertuliskan nama pasangan dan lambang cinta yang bertaburan dimana-mana. Terus menerus mendesah. Awan kelabu mulai datang. Sepertinya dia juga sedang butuh teman.

Seandainya yeoja itu tahu aku tak hanya sekedar membantu Kevin Clark mendapatkan hatinya. Di sisi lain, aku ternyata juga jatuh cinta padanya, terlepas aku sebagai Kevin Clark. Wajah cerianya melupakanku pada emosi yang awal kubawa kemari. Bahkan melihat senyumnya saja bisa membuatku tahu bahwa ia gadis paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Aku menghormatinya sebagai wanita, itu alasannya aku sedikit ragu untuk berskinship padanya.

Dan sekarang, aku harus menghamilinya? Dimana akal sehatku? Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal sebejat itu meskipun itu bukan Minhee. Aku tak bisa mengorbankannya seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku punya kemungkinan untuk menang dalam Skygladiator nanti. Skygladiator adalah ajang dengan orang-orang yang sangat terlatih dan berotot besar. Badanku tergolong bagus, namun bukan untuk ajang mengerikan seperti itu.

Minhee benar. Aku hanya namja yang jahat. Aku tak bisa melindungi eomma. Aku juga bingung hanya karena putusan seperti ini. Richard salah, bisa saja aku tak menang dalam ajang itu. Andaikan aku bisa bertemu appa, mungkin aku bisa sedikit meringankan bebanku.

Aku terdiam selagi awan menunpahkan tangisannya padaku. Tidak, aku tidak bisa meneruskan rasa ini pada yeoja manis itu. Aku hanya membantu Kevin Clark untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Kevinlah yang terbaik untuk Minhee. Aku dan Minhee bukan satu mahluk yang sama meskipun aku bukan hantu. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi korban, Minhee hanya harus mencintai Kevin Clark. Hei lihat, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya seperti ini, perubahanku saat hujan terhenti.

Dan saat rohku kembali ditarik, aku tahu aku harus menyiapkan hati untuk menemuinya.

Be strong, L.

**L POV End**

"L~~~!" teriak Minhee dalam hati. Sejak siang sampai jam 8 malam ini, L belum kembali ke tubuh Kevin ataupun mendatanginya. Minhee kesal sekaligus khawatir. Sebagian dirinya sebenarnya merindukan namja itu. L selalu bisa membuat pikiran Minhee lebih baik. Entah apa alasannya.

Sebuah bayangan muncul di depan meja rias pinknya. L datang dengan wajah kusut dan basah kuyup. Anehnya, tetesan air itu tidak jatuh di lantai kamar Minhee. Air itu jatuh dari tubuh L dan hilang saat mencapai lantai yang dingin itu. L sedikit terisak dan matanya memerah. Minhee berdiri menghampirinya. Selangkah kecil disusul langkah lainnya dengan rasa khawatir. L tetap terdiam dan tidak menatap yeoja di depannya itu.

"L, waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minhee. L tidak menjawab, dia sibuk dengan acara terisaknya.

"Mianhae aku tadi hanya emosi. Kau harusnya tidak meninggalkan tubuh Kevin dan menangis seperti ini. Aku akan membantumu L. Apapun masalahmu" lanjutnya. L mulai mengangkat kepalanya, namun matanya terpejam.

"Mianhae, Minhee-ya" kata L parau. Suara aslinya bahkan nyaris hilang. Minhee mengambil tangan L yang sangat dingin dan duduk di sofa kamar. L masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Untuk apa?" Minhee menggenggam tangan L. Ia ingin melihat mata namja yang sangat keras kepala itu. Ia ingin merasakan tatapan evil yang biasanya dikeluarkan L. Ia ingin sekali, menenangkan namja itu. L mendekat dan ambruk dalam pelukan Minhee.

L menangis dalam pelukannya. Mulai dari terisak perlahan hingga menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Hanya Minhee yang bisa mendengar suara memilukan itu. Minhee tidak tahu apa yang ditangisi L, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban L. Beban yang sangat berat. Yeoja polos itu hanya bisa merekatkan pelukannya pada L dan mengelus punggungnya. Minhee terluka hanya dengan melihat L seperti ini. Ini bukan L yang biasanya. Dan Minhee sangat sedih.

'Andaikan aku bisa membantumu L, apapun itu. Asalkan kau tak seperti ini. Nan eottokhae?' pikir Minhee.

'Maafkan aku, Minhee-chagi. Aku kembali melibatkanmu lebih jauh dalam masalahku. Jeongmal mianhae' batin L berkata.

**To be continued**


End file.
